Advertencia
by Hermione de Potter
Summary: ***Capítulo 5*** Un romance marcado por las secuelas del pasado, podrá llegar a amar luego de una terrible desilución... ;) Hr/?? Descubranlo ustedes mismo, please review!!!!
1. Advertencia

Hola!!! Como han estado? Bueno, aquí les dejo mi primer intento de songfic, no sean malitos conmigo, miren que he tratado de que quede lo mejor posible. Bueno cositas por decir Ahh si, los personajes no son míos, ya saben son de Rowling, de la Warner etc, aunque de cierta forma Harry es mío, es mi esposo, jejejejejeje. (No me maten admiradoras de mi amado) La canción tampoco es mía...pero me identifico muchísimo con ella, su mensaje es muy bonito, pero ese no es el caso la canción se llama "Advertencia" de Gilberto Santa Rosa, exactamente de su CD llamado "Intenso". Este fic se lo dedico a todos los que lo lean, Jejejeje bueno agradecimientos especiales, a.......mis 2 amores, Harry y la otra persona muy especial....Jajaajajajaja que dudo muchísimo que lea esta dedicatoria, pero bue.... Ahhh ya se me iba a olvidar que tonta soy: Muchísimas Gracias a........a quien debo agradecer por crear a mi amado Harry, a Rowling o a Lily y a James???, Bueno como sea, muchísimas gracias a ellos 3, la verdad es que adoro a mis suegritos por haber hecho que naciera Harry, y a Rowling, pues porque al fin y al cabo ella escribió los libros. Camarada este songfic te lo dedico too a ti, no se porque, bueno si se, (Te Extraño!!!, cuando podrás conectarte???, me haces mucha falta, Internet ya no es lo mismo sin ti) Bueno ya basta, muchas dedicatorias y mucha palabrería señores, pero aún me falta hacer un recomendación: Lean mi otra historia!!! Para quien no la haya leído es "El regreso de Voldemort" Ya se que el título asusta, pero les juro que la historia no es nada dark, bueno si, pero no mucha, casi al final, de resto es puro romance *_* entre la pareja mas hermosa de los libros Harry/Hermione!! *_*  
  
Ahora si, les dejo espero que lo disfruten mucho, que les guste y please DEJENME REVIEWS!!!, no importa si es criticándolo, Jejejeje me encantaría saber su opinión.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Advertencia....  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Detente corazón, no abras tu puerta  
  
Alerta corazón, no permitas que vuelva  
  
Acaso ya olvidaste el dolor que te causo  
  
Que no han cicatrizado, las heridas que dejo  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
¿Por qué será tan difícil poder olvidar? ¿Por qué costará tanto olvidar el pasado? ¿A lo mejor lo estaba haciendo ya? Realmente eso no era lo que quería, no quería volver a cometer el error de su pasado, pero...¿de verdad fue un error?, claro que lo fue, desde un principio ella sabía que enamorarse de uno de sus mejores amigos no le traería nada bueno, pero ella no podía hacer nada, no podía cambiar sus sentimiento ni lo que dictaba su corazón, es imposible contradecirle.....  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Yo que te escuche palpitar agonizante  
  
Jure no permitir que vuelvas a enamorarte  
  
Y hoy te siento nuevamente palpitar con emoción  
  
Por el mismo sentimiento que un día te destruyo  
  
¿Que te pasa?, te conozco corazón  
  
Tal parece que no aprendes la lección....  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
¿Pero que era lo que le estaba pasando ahora?, No podía ser que iba a cometer nuevamente el mismo error, pero a su corazón eso no parecía importarle, iba a cometer el mismo error luego de 2 años, después de aquella desilusión tan enorme que se llevo en su 5° curso, cuando juro que esa sería la primera y la última vez que se enamoraría, debido a que no quería repetir esa desagradable situación, no quería soportar de nuevo esa tristeza, ese dolor, aquella melancolía, pero....¿donde se había quedado ese juramento?, ¿es que acaso volvería a enamorarse? No podía permitirlo...no de nuevo, ya había sufrido bastante a causa de el amor, y no pensaba hacerlo de nuevo, no daría ese paso en falso de nuevo, o por lo menos no por ahora....  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Es el amor  
  
El que un día te lleva en sus alas y sientes que subes  
  
Te hace ver que este mundo es perfecto, que estas en las nubes  
  
No permite pensar en fracaso, no deja que dudes.  
  
Luego el Amor  
  
Es el mismo que corta esas alas y borra ese cielo  
  
Te destruye, te hunde en el lodo, te arrastra en el suelo  
  
Y se marcha, pretende que olvides y empieces de nuevo  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Hermione estaba sentada en la sala común tratando de leer su libro de encantamiento, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba concentrarse...sus pensamientos no la dejaban...  
  
- Hermi, ¿me escuchas?, Tierra llamando a la señorita Hermione Granger, por favor responda - Comentó el joven de los ojos verdes que estaba al frente de ella.  
  
- ¿Que? ¿Ah? ¿Harry?¿ que haces aquí en la sala común?  
  
- ¿Acaso esta prohibido?  
  
- No seas tonto, sabes que no me refiero a eso, ¿no se suponía que estabas con ron?  
  
- Ahhh eso...sabes muy bien que desde que ron es novio de Parvati, le gusta pasar mas tiempo con ella, realmente ha cambiado mucho....cuando era tu novio no se comportaba así  
  
- Eso era porque a mi realmente no me quería  
  
- Claro que sí te quería y lo sabes Mione - Si me hubiese querido realmente no me hubiese hecho esa cochinada, pero no, como el es súper ron, el si puede jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.  
  
- ¿Aún sigues enamorada de el?  
  
- El amor es una palabra que desde hace tiempo no existe en mi vocabulario, y lo sabes...  
  
- Realmente lo que te hizo te afecto mucho, ya no eres la misma, es como si te hubiesen quitado una parte de ti.  
  
- Estas en lo cierto, el amor te lo quita todo, y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto  
  
- ¿Y que pasaría si te enamoras de nuevo?  
  
- No creo que sea capaz de hacerlo, nunca más lo haré.  
  
- Nunca digas nunca  
  
- Tu lo estas diciendo...  
  
- Ya lo se, no hace falta que me lo digas - Le respondió con una sonrisa - Vamos a dar un paseo, ¿quieres?  
  
- Harry, ahora no, intento estudiar  
  
- No creo que lo logres si sigues leyendo el libro al revez, Jejejeje - Concluyó señalando el libro que Hermione leía, que efectivamente estaba al revez.  
  
- Bueno esta bien, de verdad me haría falta tomar algo de aire - Hermione le dedico una sonrisa cálida a Harry, y colocó su libro sobre la mesa.  
  
- Así me gusta, esa si es la Hermione que yo conocí.  
  
- La Hermione que tu conociste, nunca hacía esa tontería de estar tan despistada que leía los libro al revez.  
  
- Nunca digas nuca, segunda vez que te lo digo, pero si, tienes razón, al parecer tus pensamientos te estaban atormentando.  
  
- No sabes cuanta razón tienes....  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
¿Qué te pasa? Te conozco corazón  
  
Y no quiero que caigas en la ilusión  
  
De eso que llaman amor.  
  
Es el amor  
  
El que un día te lleva en sus alas y sientes que subes  
  
Te hace ver que este mundo es perfecto que estas en las nubes  
  
No permite pensar en fracaso, no deja que dudes.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
¿De nuevo aquel sentimiento? ¿Por qué volvía a sentirse así cuando estaba con Harry? ¿De verdad se estaba enamorando?, realmente no quería hacerlo....pero se sentía tan bien estando con él....  
  
Harry y Hermione iban caminando por el lago, Harry tenía tomada a Hermione por la cintura con una de sus manos y la joven estaba recargada sobre su hombro, Harry siempre había estado allí para ella, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre la apoyaba en todo, y su apoyo fue el que la ayudó a sobrellevar lo que le había sucedido con ron...  
  
Desde eso Hermione ahora era mas allegada a Harry que a Ron, aun cuando luego de terminar su noviazgo (el de Hermione y Ron) prometieron seguir siendo amigos, así que el trío no se rompió, pero esa promesa era cumplida a medias, ya que solo se hablaban para las cosas que eran estrictamente necesarias, y por eso Hermione ahora era mas cercana a Harry, aunque también era porque desde que Ron era novio de Parvati, prefería pasar mas tiempo con su novia que con sus amigos, y no era que le recriminarán eso, pero quizás el pelirrojo debía tratar de establecer cierto equilibrio con esa situación...., Pero de todas formas eso no les afectaba, ellos 2 se sentían muy bien juntos, se contaban todas sus cosas y se daban concejos mutuamente, casi siempre se les veía juntos, en los corredores, en el lago, el los terrenos, en la biblioteca, se sentaban juntos en las clases, hacían los trabajos juntos, Hermione acompañaba a Harry a cada práctica de Quidditch y más aún desde que él era capitán...en fin, su amistad se había vuelto más fuerte y compenetrada desde su 5 curso  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Luego el Amor  
  
Es el mismo que corta esas alas y borra ese cielo  
  
Te destruye, te hunde en el lodo, te arrastra en el suelo  
  
Y se marcha, pretende que olvides y empieces de nuevo  
  
¿Qué te pasa? Te conozco corazón  
  
Y no quiero que caigas en la ilusión  
  
De eso que llaman amor.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Pero ella no quería volver a enamorarse, eso para ella estaba prohibido.... Para Hermione toda esta lucha y esta pesadilla comenzó a mediados de su 5 curso, recordaba claramente todo lo que había sucedido, primero desde el baile de Halloween comenzó su noviazgo con Ron, realmente le quería mucho, se había dado cuenta de eso durante las vacaciones, y al parecer el pelirrojo correspondía a los sentimientos de la joven Gryffindor, al principio todo parecía perfecto, se decía que eran una de las parejas más felices de todo Gryffindor y a lo mejor hasta una de las de Hogwarts. Luego pasó el tiempo, y una tarde Hermione estaba buscando a su novio, al día siguiente cumplirían 5 meses de ser novios y le tenía preparada una sorpresa, iba a invitarle a una cena para los 2, en la torre de astronomía, ya lo había preparado todo, pensó en buscar en el campo de Quidditch, tenían práctica ese día, así que debía estar en los vestuarios, cuando llegó su mundo se destrozo, lo que antes había sido amor, ahora era odio, ira rencor, desilusión, decepción, definitivamente era una mezcla muy fuerte de sentimientos y nada agradables por cierto...  
  
Ron se encontraba besándose apasionadamente con Parvati...¿desde cuando la estarían engañando? ¿y ella que había confiado ciegamente en él...? eso es lo malo del amor, que te ciega, no te deja ver las cosas con claridad, no te deja ver la realidad de las cosas, no, todo lo tienes que ver color rosa, todo perfecto y Hermoso, pero eso no es así, y el contraste que hace cuando logras ver la realidad no es nada bueno, todo sentimiento existente cambia y se revierte, te destroza, quedas sin corazón, sin alma, sin vida, sin paz o tranquilidad, y lamentablemente no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiar esto, lo tienes que aceptar, aguantar toda esa tristeza, esa melancolía, ese odio, ese rencor, aquella ira por dentro, producto de haber sido traicionada, pero no traicionada de cualquier manera, traicionada de la peor forma que pueda haber, había sido traicionada por la persona a quien se suponía que mas amaba, o mejor dicho había traicionada por la persona que en un pasado había amado, porque sin duda alguna luego de eso que había visto ya no existía ningún sentimiento....y muchísimos menos amor....  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Detente corazón, no te enamores  
  
Aguarda corazón, no des un paso mas  
  
Que por una mala decisión tuya, ya me quede sin calma, me quede sin paz.  
  
Detente corazón, no quiero que te enamores  
  
Aguarda corazón, no des un paso mas  
  
Es el mismo amor que se cambia la careta, el mismo amor que se cambia el disfraz.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Pronto Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos, realmente no le gustaba ver a Hermione así, desde lo que le había pasado con ron se había vuelto mas seria, era muy reservada con sus sentimiento, bueno solo con los demás, o al menos no tanto con él, para él Hermione era una caja de sorpresas, una caja fuerte, que debes conocer perfectamente la contraseña para que puedas abrirla y darte cuenta de el enorme tesoro que había dentro de ella.... Últimamente la cabeza de Harry le estaba jugando malas pasadas, bueno ni tan malas en cierto modo, pero realmente no era su cabeza, era su corazón, nuevamente volvía a sentir aquel extraña sentimiento que desde hace tiempo no sentía, ¿No sentía? ¿a quien trataba de engañar con eso? Él perfectamente ya sabía lo que sucedía, lo sabía muy bien, pero realmente no deseaba arriesgarse y menos sabiendo cuan marcada había quedado Hermione por lo que le sucedió con Ron. Durante la relación de sus 2 mejores amigos Harry tuvo el desagrado de tener que soportar 2 sentimientos que muy pocas veces tenía, el primero: el odio.... aquel sentimiento que solo guardaba hacía pocas personas como Voldemort, Colagusano o Malfoy, ese sentimiento que realmente no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo ahora lo estaba sintiendo contra su mejor amigo.....Aunque solo fue por un tiempo, pero lo importante fue que no le gusto para nada lo que su amigo le hizo a Hermione, a su Hermione, y por eso durante un tiempo se distancio parcialmente de el.... El segundo sentimiento que tuvo fue el de la Envidia...¿o deberíamos decir más bien Celos?, cualquiera de los 2 servía, envidia hacia su mejor amigo, porque el si podía estar con la chica de la cual el se había enamorado, pero a la cual no le había confesado nada para no traicionar a su mejor amigo....¿pero que fue lo que ganó con eso? Hacer que Hermione sufriera, como se recriminaba eso, a veces se detenía a pensar que hubiese pasado si el le hubiese confesado sus sentimientos a Hermione antes de que ron, de seguro la historia sería otra, o al menos así lo pensaba él.....  
  
- Harry, ¿en que piensas? - Le preguntó Hermione deteniéndose de golpe.  
  
- En nada importante Mione, solo en el pasado....y en que pasaría si pudiéramos cambiar algunos detalles de este....  
  
- ¿Detalles como cuál? - Volvió a preguntarle directamente a los ojos.  
  
- Cosas....solo algunas cosas...-Le respondió esquivándole la mirada a la joven, sabía que si la veía a los ojos se delataría  
  
- A mi también me gustaría corregir errores del pasado....  
  
- ¿Como cuales?- Preguntó interesado el joven verde mirándole esta vez directamente a los ojos...aquellos ojos que le estaban haciendo dudar, que le estaban haciendo repetir la historia, pero esta vez era diferente, debido a que esta vez ella no quería enamorarse, ella no quería, pero al parecer su corazón no entendía esto, sino como explicar los escalofríos que le recorrían todo el cuerpo....  
  
- Cambiar mi historia...corregirla....mejorarla  
  
- Las cosas pasan por algo Mione....deberías saber eso, o al menos así veo yo las cosas, por ejemplo: mis madre murió para salvarme...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Detente corazón, no te enamores  
  
Aguarda corazón, no des un paso mas  
  
Poquitico a poco te enamora y de la noche a la mañana te abandona, te hace llorar.  
  
Detente corazón, cuidado no te enamores  
  
Aguarda corazón, no des un paso más  
  
Ya conoces esa historia, no te dejes engañar  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Tenía que hacer algo, y muy urgentemente no podía seguir viendo a Harry de esa forma, ese cosquilleo en el estómago, esos escalofríos, aquella sensación que le daba sentir el contacto de su piel con la suya, ya estaba perdiendo el control sobre la situación, ya comenzaba a sonrojarse, afortunadamente nadie se había dado cuenta de eso, y no quería que lo hicieran, porque ella no se iba a dar el lujo de repetir la historia, así había comenzado la última vez, ya se conocía esto casi de memoria, primero comenzabas con los sonrojos, los suspiros, los escalofríos, el revoloteo de las mariposas en el estómago, ese cosquilleo que en cierto modo era satisfactorio, pero nada de eso la había llevado a nada bueno....solo la había llevado a la traición.... A lo mejor estaba pensando en tonterías y con Harry no le ocurriría lo mismo, pero....tampoco estaba preparada para que la rechazaran, ella estaba completamente segura de que Harry estaba enamorado de la hermana de Ron, pero, ¿era eso cierto? Ella no podía asegurar nada, a Harry no le gustaba hablar sobre ese asunto, mas bien siempre que salía el tema a discusión lo evitaba notoriamente, a lo mejor el también había sufrido una frustración amorosa al igual que ella, y por eso quería a toda costa evitar enamorarse de nuevo, a lo mejor por eso era que se la llevaban tan bien entre ellos 2...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Detente corazón, peligro no te enamores  
  
Aguarda corazón, no des un paso más  
  
Detente corazón, Noooo te enamores  
  
Aguarda corazón, no des un paso más  
  
Detente corazón, que no, no te enamores  
  
Aguarda corazón, no des un paso más  
  
Te haces sentir en el cielo, te arrastra en el suelo, y luego a llorar con tu desconsuelo  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
De pronto y sin que se dieran cuenta estaban sentados en su lugar favorito, una roca que estaba situada a la orilla del lago, podría decirse que servía como una especie de acantilado, ya que en el chocaban las pocas olas que se formaban en el lago a causa del viento... Sin duda alguna era un lugar mágico, en cierto modo un tanto romántico, el suave susurro de la brisa, la tranquilidad y hermosura del lago, el precioso paisaje de los terrenos del colegio, la encantadora vista que se tenía del castillo en ese lugar, todas esas cosas hacían de ese lugar un encanto, y que con el paso de los años se había convertido en una especie de refugio para el trío, aunque últimamente era mas usado por Harry y Hermione que por Ron. Los 2 jóvenes estaban sentados, Hermione seguía con su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Harry, y él tenía uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de la chica, ninguno decía nada, solo disfrutaban de la paz y tranquilidad que les daba estar juntos, además de que los 2 estaban completamente ahogados en sus pensamientos y reflexiones, pero básicamente estaban disfrutando el momento....  
  
- Mione...  
  
- ¿Que Harry? - Le preguntó mientras los 2 se miraban intensamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos que expresaban tantas cosas, y que a la vez no expresaban nada...  
  
- No, nada, no me hagas caso...-Se apresuró a decir el joven de los ojos esmeraldas, separando su mirada de la de los ojos de Hermione y volteando a ver nuevamente el lago.  
  
- Como quieras, pero cuando estés mas seguro puedes decírmelo - Le dijo regalándole una sonrisa dulce.  
  
- Te aseguro que lo haré - Le respondió con la misma sonrisas.  
  
- ¿No crees que deberíamos volver al castillo? - Preguntó mientras su mirada se iba a la entrada del castillo.  
  
- ¿Tú quieres hacerlo? Yo estoy bien aquí, además hoy es viernes y por el examen de encantamientos no te preocupes, se que eres muy inteligente y puedes aprendértelo en otro momento  
  
- Gracias - Hermione se había sonrojado ligeramente - Tienes razón, aquí estamos tan bien....tan separados de todo, como que si nada pudiera afectarnos o hacernos daño...  
  
- Este lugar siempre nos ha dado esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad que siempre es en algunos momentos necesaria.  
  
- No solo este lugar me ha dado esta sensación...tu también lo has sido, cuando estoy contigo siempre obtengo esta sensación, ahora que me detengo un momento a pensarlo tú siempre has estado ahí conmigo cuando más te he necesitado, cuando más deseaba obtener esta sensación de paz y armonía.  
  
- Para mí es un placer estar contigo, nunca me había compenetrado así con nadie..., yo también obtengo esa sensación de paz cuando estoy contigo, esa sensación que tanto me gusta y a la cual me he acostumbrado, que si algún día me llegara a faltar, sería como que si una parte de mí no existiera...  
  
- Ohhh Harry, tampoco es para tanto.  
  
- Claro que si Mione, tu eras quien me hacía mantener la calma en los momentos de pánico de mi vida, ¿recuerdas lo que paso en nuestro primer curso?, ¿ y en segundo? Siempre estuviste allí tratando de calmarme, de ayudarnos a descubrir que pasaba, y te aseguro que si no hubiese sido porque el basilisco te petrifico, tu hubiese bajado con nosotros a la cámara secreta...., en tercero, recuerdo como te preocupabas por mí cuando nos enteramos que Sirius Black andaba tras mí, luego me acompañaste, no me dejaste solo cuando debía ir a salvar a mi padrino..., en el cuarto curso nunca dudaste de mí, cuando todos lo habían hecho...estuviste siempre conmigo, y eso es algo que te voy a agradecer toda mi vida...- Le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y con una de sus manos le acaricio la mejilla.  
  
Un silencio se produjo en ese momento los 2 se estaban mirando fijamente, muy fijamente, los 2 comenzaron a sonrojarse un poco y de repente el mundo se detuvo para ellos, sus labios se habían juntado en un hermoso beso, un impulso que habían tenido los 2, un beso mágico, lleno de sentimientos, suave, dulce, sencillamente hermoso, cargado de emociones, tierno, pero a la ves nervioso, con algo de duda en él, como si no supieran que era lo que realmente hacían, pequeños escalofríos les recorrían el cuerpo, aquel sentimiento de estar volando, de pisado el cielo, el paraíso, aquel hermoso sentimiento del cuál ya una vez había sido su victima, en ese momento y como una película, pasaron por su mente todos sus recuerdos, entonces en aquel momento, ese encuentro mágico se acabo, el impulso termino, la razón le ganó al corazón y la devolvió a la tierra, en vez de seguir en el cielo....  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Detente corazón, no quiero que te enamores  
  
Aguarda corazón, no des un paso mas  
  
Te conozco bien, te estas enamorando...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Hermione se separó rápidamente de Harry, dejando a un Harry sorprendido, más no confundido, ya que por su mente sabía lo que estaba pasando, bajo la mirada, después de eso ya no podría ver a Hermione de frente, cara a cara, y de su boca solo pudieron salir unas pocas palabras....  
  
- Mione....yo...lo siento...  
  
- Harry, esto....esto no debió haber sucedido.....creo que lo mejor será que me vaya - Concluyó Hermione mientras comenzaba a bajar rápidamente de la roca y cuando ya estuvo con los pies en la tierra se echó a correr, dejando a un Harry triste y decepcionado de sí mismo, ya que entendía perfectamente el grave error que había cometido...  
  
Hermione llegó a la sala común rápidamente y se encerró en su cuarto, quería olvidar, esto no le podía estar pasando nuevamente, no....ella no iba a permitirlo, por eso lo mejor sería olvidarlo, borrar cualquier sentimiento existente, borrar lo que acababa de suceder, no pensar tonterías, y centrarse únicamente en lo que era importante....sus estudios, ya habían comenzado los exámenes de su último curso, eso era, debía concentrarse en eso, solamente en eso, debía pensar en graduarse y escoger un trabajo para su futuro, y eso sería lo que haría, prepararse para sus últimos exámenes y disfrutar a pleno su última semana en Hogwarts, disfrutarla tranquilamente y sin complicaciones.... Porque del amor no existe nada, o por lo menos para ella, porque el amor no era algo que ella quisiera volver a experimentar, más bien era algo que quería olvidar, enterrarlo en el pasado y no desenterrarlo jamás, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo estaba logrando, ese beso....había representado muchas cosas para ella....y muchas de ellas eran esas que no deseaba volver a sentir...y si su corazón no deseaba volver a sufrir debía comprenderlo y aprender a olvidar....era una advertencia que le estaba haciendo y debía aceptarla....no le quedaba mas remedio que olvidar....no debía quedarse estancada en el presente y mucho menos en el pasado...debía pensar en su futuro, solo en eso, y nada más que en eso.... Con estos pensamientos se quedo completamente dormida en la sala común, tratando de olvidar lo que había sucedido...y haciéndole entender a su corazón que eso era lo mejor y que no debía reprochárselo, porque simplemente el amor no estaba hecho para ella, y si le hizo sufrir una vez, lo haría de nuevo, y ya no quería sufrir más ahora solamente quería olvidar....  
  
Fin!?!? Eso dependerá de ustedes, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanta :p, y eso que lo escribí todo en un día, cuando la inspiración mágica todo mi teclado y descubrí esta encantadora canción. Por favor comentarios, tortazos, huevazos, Howlers, please déjenme reviews, aceptó cualquier cosa. Bye!!!! Cuídense Mucho!!! Besos y Abrazos para todos!!!Les quiero Mucho!!!!. Atte. Hermione_de_Potter.  
  
P.D: Esto que les escribiré ahora fue durante un momento de inspiración en una clase de Biología, y se lo dedico a mi amado Harry: "El día que olvide tus ojos, ese día será mi final, porque unos ojos tan lindos como los tuyos son imposibles de olvidar" ^_^ !!! *_* 


	2. Nunca te hare Llorar

Hooooooolaaaaaaaaa!!!! Como han estado??? Jejejeje me han hecho volver ¬¬, pero si les confieso la verdad verdadera, Jejejeje valga la redundancia, yo too tenía ganas de seguirlo ^_^, Jejejeje no quería dejarlo ahí : )Þ, bueno el caso es que lo hice y aquí estoy de nuevo.  
  
Primero vamos con..... Ahhh Si déjenme explicarles como seguiremos, bueno este 2 capítulo es con otra canción, esta vez el songfic estará a cargo de una hermosísima canción de los Backstreetboys, de su primer CD que se llama "Backstreetboys" y....La canción se llama "Nunca te haré llorar" Esta es la versión en español, y la versión en inglés se titula: "I'll never break your Heart", pero yo trabajare con la versión en español.  
  
Este fic se lo dedico a........los mismos del otro día, O sea, a los que se tomen un poco de su preciado tiempo para leer mi fic, a Rowling (por haber escrito los libros) A mis suegritos Lily y James por haber hecho posible el nacimiento de Harry *_*.  
  
Camarada!!! Este Cáp. too te lo dedico a ti, Jejejeje déjame decirte que me ha encantado hablar contigo hoy por teléfono, Jejejeje ya teníamos tiempo sin hacerlo, y ya te extrañaba : (, aunque pensándolo bien sigo haciéndolo. Ayyy dios mío, tenemos que hablar de nuevo, te tengo que contar lo que me han dicho...uy no que horror he quedado traumatizada, bueno hablando de otra cosa, tu sabes que: Me Has Alegrado Por Unas Semanas!!! : )Þ, Jejejejeje acabo de recibir tu mensaje!!!! No puedo creerlo!!! De verdad estas escribiendo la boda, juajajajaja ya no aguanto para leer eso, pero bue... tendré, que esperarme.  
  
Ahhh si, no hace falta recordarles que estos personajes no son míos, ya saben pertenecen a la Warner, a J.K Rowling y todo ese rollo, y muchísimo menos es mía la canción, Jejejeje.  
  
Ahora sí los dejo con la historia ya de una para que no sigan esperando, Jejejeje ¬¬  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Advertencia....  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Mi Vida yo sé que te han herido  
  
Se que en este momento  
  
Sientes que no podrías volver a amar  
  
Aún así dame una oportunidad para  
  
Demostrarte que te amo  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Harry regresó a Hogwarts reprochándose lo tonto que había sido...el sabía que Hermione no quería volver a enamorarse, no quería saber nada que tuviera ver con el amor, y el había hecho eso....y ahora encima había perdido lo más preciado que tenía en su vida...su amistad....Porque tenía que haber sido tan estúpido, no había otra palabra para definir lo que el era..., todo por un maldito impulso, todo por las hormonas, porque no podía controlarse como lo había hecho desde antes, porque había tenido que cometer ese gran error, el cual no tenía ni la mas remota posibilidad de poder enmendar....  
  
Al final termino quedándose profundamente dormido en su habitación, cargado de ese montón de emociones y sentimientos incontrolables que recorrían su cuerpo, y claro, porque no, recordando aquel maravilloso beso...no cualquier beso, no un simple beso, el beso con la única persona a quien de verdad había amado y seguía amando, y que pasara lo que pasara no dejaría de hacerlo....  
  
- Harry!!!Despierta ya, llegaras tarde a clases!!! - Le gritó Ron mientras le echaba un poco de agua en la cara.  
  
- Que sucede ron?, para la próxima trata de ser mas sutil - Le reprochó mientras se levantaba lentamente y agarraba sus lentes que estaban sobre la mesita de noches.  
  
- Que ya es tarde, y si no te apuras llegaremos tarde a clases, por cierto, ¿ no sabrás que le pasa a Hermi? A estado extrañísima durante todo el desayuno, hablando de desayuno, toma, te traje unas tostadas y un poco de jugo, dudo mucho que te de tiempo de llegar al comedor.  
  
- Si, tienes razón, ¿que me decías de Mione?  
  
- Pues eso, que esta rarísima aunque no solo ella lo esta....  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
- Harry, creo que antes de ponerte los zapatos deberías ponerte el pantalón, ¿no crees?  
  
- Creo que tienes razón, discúlpame ron, no se que es lo que me pasa - Se disculpó Harry ante su torpeza - Así estaré...así estaré - Se dijo así mismo mientras se colocaba la corbata y trataba en vano de arreglarse el cabello, que al parecer ese día estaba mas rebelde que nunca.  
  
- Bueno Harry, te dejo, le prometí a Parvati que iríamos juntos a la clase, supongo que puedes ir con Hermi, creo que esta allá abajo en la sala común, estudiando como siempre, Adiós - Se despidió el Pelirrojo mientras salía de la habitación.  
  
- Si claro, con Mione - Dijo irónicamente mientras se terminaba de comer la tostada, se tomaba el jugo rápidamente y bajaba a la sala común con la esperanza de poder ver a Hermione, y que todo siguiera normal como siempre...  
  
Cuando llego a la sala común ya esta estaba desierta, realmente era muy tarde, así que se echó a correr con su mochila al hombro por los pasillos de Hogwarts, a primera hora tendrían Herbología, ahora que lo recordaba...Maldición!! Mione era su compañera de trabajo, bueno no de trabajo, siempre se sentaba con él...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Cuando vi tu sonrisa supe que estaría junto a ti,  
  
juntos por siempre.  
  
Cuando me acerque a salir yo te invite, me dijistes  
  
que jamás volverías a amar.  
  
El te hizo daño y también te engaño  
  
Pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo,  
  
Es difícil volver a confiar  
  
Hazlo y te enseñare a amar.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Allí estaba sonriendo como siempre, como si nada pudiera afectar su mundo perfecto, como que si fuera feliz, aunque en verdad no lo fuera..... esa hermosa sonrisa de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente, aquella sonrisa por la cual vivía y no solo su sonrisa, no, sino toda ella, porque para él no había chica mas perfecta que su Hermione, ¿ Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?, ¿ Por qué ella no se dejaba amar?, ¿ Por qué no lo intentaba de nuevo?, ¿Por qué no le daba una oportunidad?, El no cometería ese error, por supuesto que no lo haría, prefería verse muerto antes de hacer sufrir a Hermione, pero sin embargo ella parecía no entenderlo, porque no podía comprender que él no era Ron, él la amaba, él sí la amaba de verdad, no como ron, que la había traicionado, que había jugado con sus sentimientos, con su amor, ...aún no comprendía como ron había podido hacerle eso a Mione, como había podido jugar con su amor, con un sentimiento tan hermoso como es ese, y mas si era proveniente de una chica tan maravillosa como Hermione....  
  
- Joven Potter, ya puede entrar y sentarse - Le dijo la profesora Sprout  
  
- Ahh, si, lo siento profesora - Se disculpó rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, se había quedado divagando en sus pensamientos, y no se había dado cuenta de que ya todos estaban sentados. - Bueno señores, los quiero ver formados en las mismas parejas de la clase pasada, o mejor dicho, con la pareja que han estado trabajando todo este tiempo - Agregó la profesora al ver que algunas de las parejas se habían cambiado.  
  
¿¡¿¡Las mismas parejas!?!? Eso quería decir....que tendría que trabajar con Mione!!! ¿Y ahora que haría?, de seguro ella no querría hablarle, algo que a él no le gustaba, definitivamente tendría que buscar la forma de poder hablar con ella, tenía que hacerlo, hacerle entender que lo que él sentía por ella no era cualquier cosa, y por supuesto que no era cualquier cosa, el estaba enamorado de ella, enamorado es poco, estaba enamoradísimo, Mione para él era como el aire que respiraba, es decir, Mione para él era algo elemental para su supervivencia, sin ella moriría, y no lo decía en tono de exageración, claro que no, lo decía de todo corazón, ese corazón que se aceleraba cada vez que le veía, cada vez que le sentía cerca, pero que se entristecía si estaba lejos...  
  
Y algo extraordinario había ocurrido en su corazón luego de aquel beso, luego de haber probado los labios de su amada, su corazón estaba lleno de fuerzas, preparado para luchar contra lo que le propusieran, dispuesto a luchar por ese amor, y esta vez si que no se dejaría ganar, pero....¿por qué siempre tiene que haber un pero?, digamos que nada en esta vida es fácil, que para conseguir las cosas hay que quererlas realmente y luchar por ellas, y para eso estan los "peros", si realmente nosotros quisiéramos conseguir algo lucharíamos hasta el final, sin importarnos que en el camino para llegar a nuestra meta puedan haber miles y miles de "peros", y eso era lo que le pasaba a Harry, auque el para él solo había un "pero" que le resultaría difícil de pasar, y ese era el "pero" de que Hermione no quería volver a enamorarse, y eso era lo que más le atormentaba, tener que aguantarse todo ese amor por segunda vez....como odiaba a ron en estos momentos, todo esto era su culpa, si el no le hubiese hecho a Mione ella no estaría así, y a lo mejor...quien sabe....quizás....la historia en estos momentos fuera otra....y Mione pudiese corresponderle a sus sentimientos  
  
- ¿¿Harry?? Hey!!! Harry, respóndeme - Le hablaba la joven Gryffindor en tono preocupado, ese tono sobre protector que siempre había usado con él, que siempre usaba cuando le inquietaba algo sobre la seguridad de alguno de ellos, y que incluso algunas veces Ron y él llegaban a decir que parecía su madre, aunque eso que sonaba irónico....¿madre?, pero si él ni siquiera sabía lo que era eso....  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Ah? ¿Mione? ¿me decías?, Siéntate. - Preguntó mientras se levantaba de golpe y le ofrecía la silla para que se sentara, al darse cuenta de que ella estaba de pie y en su mesa de trabajo faltaba 1 silla.  
  
- Gracias Harry, eres muy amable - Respondió Hermione dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. ¿Acaso sería que lo del beso lo había soñado?, no, no podía ser, pues había resultado todo muy real, pero y entonces....¿Por qué Mione estaba así tan tranquila? Bueno, no tranquila, lo que pasaba es que él pensaba que ella reaccionaría de otra forma, y no así de tranquila....  
  
- Denada Mione - Le dijo mientras iba a buscar una silla.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
CORO:  
  
Nunca te haré llorar, nunca te he de engañar  
  
prefiero morir, que vivir sin ti,  
  
te daré mi ser, siempre seré fiel.  
  
Nunca te haré llorar, nunca te he de engañar  
  
prefiero morir que vivir sin ti  
  
te daré mi ser siempre seré fiel.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Hermione podía notar que Harry se sentía incomodo, sin duda alguna ella lo sabía, Ya Harry no podía soportarlo, sus manos habían rozado ya varias veces, y ese roce le hacía recibir muchísimas descargas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo, que lo único que le daban eran ganas de acariciar y besar una y otra vez a Hermione, pero tenía que controlarse, no podía arruinar mas las cosas, claro está, si es que aún se podían arruinar...  
  
Sin saber como o cuando había llegado a ese lugar, al lugar donde Hermione le pidió que le esperara, ya se encontraba sentado a la orilla del lago, había preferido no ir a la roca, no fuera a ser que Mione se sintiera mal, pero ya lo que haría lo tenía decidido, el le aclararía todos sus sentimientos, se los terminaría de decir, para ser exactos, porque después del beso, algo de idea tenía que tener Mione sobre lo que Harry sentía por ella, porque vamos a estar claros, Hermione no es tonta, así que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando...  
  
- Harry.....- La dijo una voz dulce detrás de él, esa voz que sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía.  
  
- Mione, yo....yo tengo que decirte algo....-Comentó el joven de los ojos verdes un poco nervioso.  
  
- Harry...no, por favor...no dig......-Harry colocó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Hermione, en señal de que hiciera silencio...  
  
- Déjame hablar....no digas nada hasta que yo termine, por favor  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Corazón, conóceme un poco mejor,  
  
podrías quererme como yo te quiero a ti, nena, nena.  
  
Se que sientes un gran temor,  
  
de mostrar tus sentimientos,  
  
el dolor y sufrimiento marcaron tu corazón.  
  
El te hizo daño y también te engaño  
  
pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy,  
  
es difícil volver a confiar,  
  
hazlo y te enseñare amar yo te haré feliz.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
- Mione yo quiero que escuches muy bien cada palabra de lo que voy a decirte, porque me temo que solo tendré el valor para decirlo 1 sola vez, también quisiera decirte que pase lo que pase lo último que yo quiero en este mundo es perder tu amistad, porque es lo más preciado que tengo en este mundo y ni la fortuna mas grande que hubiese en Gringotts pudiera reemplazarla  
  
- Harry...yo, yo tampoco quisiera perder tu amistad....  
  
- Bueno, yo....este, Mione yo solo quería decirte que tu eres la persona mas especial que he conocido, que has....como decirte, has marcado mi vida, y bueno yo....  
  
- Para mi también has sido una persona especial, alguien a quien nunca podría olvidar, y que no quisiera hacerlo.  
  
- Mione, yo....Mione yo te amo, yo...estoy profundamente enamorado de ti  
  
Hermione, al escuchar estas palabras sintió de nuevo ese montón d escalofríos recorriéndole por el cuerpo, aquel agradable cosquilleo en el estómago, las miles de descargas eléctricas que llegaban a cada partícula de su ser, que le hacían estremecer todo el cuerpo, quería dejarse llevar por el momento, pero no podía, a pesar de estarse sintiendo tan bien, lo único que pasaba por su mente fue lo que le paso, aquel momento en el que sintió que su mundo se destruyó, aquel sentimiento tan hermoso que tiempo después se había revertido, haciendo que lo odiara profundamente.....pero....¿tan marcada la había dejado todo aquello que no iba a permitirse volver a enamorarse? Definitivamente si, pero aparte de todo esto, ella quería demasiado a Harry como para querer que eso le pasara con él....lo apreciaba demasiado para que después pudiera llegar a odiarlo...tanto o más que como lo había hecho con ron....¿Pero realmente le sucedería lo mismo que con Ron, si llegaba a enamorarse de Harry? No lo sabía,, y prefería no arriesgarse a averiguarlo, porque simplemente ella no quería perder a Harry, era demasiado importante para ella como para perderle por una tontería como el amor....  
  
- Harry, te lo suplico, no sigas!!!....-Exclamó la joven mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas y comenzaba a sollozar - Por favor....no lo hagas...esto me hace daño....-Agregó mientras se sumía en un desconsolado llanto.  
  
- Mione....no....no te pongas así, de verdad lo último que quisiera es hacerte daño, pero entiéndeme por favor, yo no puedo guardar esto por mas tiempo - Harry abrazó fuertemente a Hermione, para hacerle sentir que no quería verla así, luego de un rato, este se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a acariciar los rizos de Hermione, quien tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mientras continuaba llorando.  
  
- Por favor...no lo hagas...no te enamores....y menos de mi Harry, yo...yo no sirvo para que alguien se enamore de mí, solo podría hacer, sufrir, sufrir muchísimo a esa persona, y yo de verdad te aprecio demasiado como para hacerte sufrir  
  
- Ya no hay remedio, ya lo hice, y sabes muy bien que al corazón es imposible contradecirle...además esto no es algo que surgió de la noche a la mañana, esto es algo que siento desde hace mucho tiempo....  
  
- ¿A que te refieres con que es desde hace mucho tiempo? - Preguntó sorprendida a los ojos, viéndole directamente a los ojos.  
  
- Pues a eso mismo...yo...- Tomó aire antes de continuar- yo he estado enamorado de ti desde nuestro 5 curso...pero nunca quise confesarte nada por cobardía, aparte de que pensaba que si lo hacía traicionaría a ron...pero no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de no haberte dicho nada antes....quizás...ahora todo fuese diferente  
  
- Harry, yo....¿como es posible que no me haya dado cuenta antes?  
  
- Digamos que...en nuestro 5 curso siempre estuviste pendiente de lo que sentías en ese momento por ron, y después....pues que quieres que te diga, desde que paso lo que paso no te has dado la oportunidad de saber que sucede a tu alrededor.  
  
- No puedo creer que hayas sido que guardar tus sentimientos por tanto tiempo, Ohhh Harry perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa, debe haber sido muy difícil para ti haber ocultado tanto tiempo tus sentimientos...  
  
- De que es difícil, si que fue difícil, no sabes como me costaba y aún me cuesta no sonrojarme cada vez que te veo, como no suspirar cada vez que te escucho hablar, tener que soportar a mi corazón acelerado cada vez que te encuentras junto a mí, sentirme en las nubes cuando estas cerca de mí, pasarme ratos admirando tu belleza...Porque para mí, tu eres mi todo Mione, sueño cada noche contigo, pienso en ti a cada momento, te extraño cuando no estas conmigo, y no sabes lo duro que fue para mí soportar cuando tu fuiste la novia de ron, pero mas duro fue verte sufrir.....  
  
- Yo...Harry de verdad como lo siento, no me gusta saber que por mi culpa has sufrido, pero sabes que me duele no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos...  
  
- No era necesario que lo hicieras, yo solo necesitaba confesarte mis sentimientos, ya era demasiada carga para mi, además quería que lo supieras.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Nunca te haré llorar, nunca te he de engañar  
  
prefiero morir, que vivir sin ti,  
  
te daré mi ser, siempre seré fiel.  
  
Nunca te haré llorar, nunca te he de engañar  
  
prefiero morir, que vivir sin ti,  
  
te daré mi ser, siempre seré fiel.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
- No puedo creer que nunca me lo dijeras....  
  
- ¿Para que hacerlo? Solo te haría sufrir con eso, y ahora me he atrevido porque ya las cosas se estan yendo fuera de mi control, además yo quería que supieras que voy a luchar por tu amor, voy a luchar como nunca antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera para salvarme a mi mismo...y si esa lucha implica esperar un tiempo más a que tus heridas cicatricen y logres olvidar tu pasado, pues lo haré, esperare todo el tiempo que necesites, años, siglos, milenios y es necesario, porque lo que menos quiero es presionarte....  
  
- Sabes algo...te admiro, eres una persona digna de admiración, la manera en como haces las cosas...que te preocupas mas por los demás que por ti mismo, antepones los sentimientos de los demás a los tuyos...  
  
- Sino lo hiciera sería egoísta....este....Mione  
  
- ¿Que sucede Harry?  
  
- Creo que ya debemos irnos a nuestra clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, tenemos 20 minutos de retraso.  
  
- Si, claro vamos  
  
Y así luego de aquel hermoso pero a la vez confuso momento Harry y Hermione se fueron a su clase tomados de la mano, olvidándose de los demás, solo pensando en lo que había pasado en ese momento.  
  
Hermione por su parte seguí intentando descifrar sus sentimientos, aclararlos, buscar y rebuscar en el fondo de su corazón que era lo que realmente sentía, porque vamos a estar claros, algo sentía por Harry, ¿pero realmente ese algo era amor?, lo mejor sería tomarle la palabra a harry, esperar a que sus sentimiento se aclararan, y dejar que sus heridas cicatrizaran...  
  
Por su parte Harry se sentía de cierto modo un poco feliz, por fin había logrado conseguir confesándole sus sentimientos a Hermione y lo mejor era que no había perdido su amistad, y lo que le había dicho era cierto lucharía contra cielo, tierra y mar si fuese necesario para conseguir el amor de Hermione....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ahora Vamos con los reviews!!! ¬¬ (Como adoro esta parte *_*)  
  
Lilian Malfoy: Jejejejejeje Muchas Gracias por tu review ^_^, me encanta que tew encante, Jejeje pero no exageres : )Þ Tampoco es para tanto, yo solo me limito a hacer mi trabajo ;)  
  
Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked: Gracias a ti también!!!!! *_* No saben como me encantan los reviews, Espero que te haya gustado este cap tanto como el otro ¬¬  
  
Hermionet2002: Verdad que sí!!! Yo también me he quedado sorprendida de lo tierno que me ha quedado, aunque en cierto modo si lo entiendo, eso es lo que hacer el amor....*_* (Hermione suspira) Espero que te guste la continuación que le hice ;)  
  
Acaramelada: Gracias por tu review!!! Jejejeje lo mismo pienso yo de Ron, aún no entiendo como pudo haberle hecho eso a Mione, pero bue... así es la vida, espero que te haya gustado este cap tanto como el otro : )  
  
Lissy-H/hr4ever: Jajajaajajaa hubieses visto de la forma en que la conseguí ¬¬, fue lo mas curioso O_o!!! Mi mamá tenía el CD O_O!!!! Y yo que pase como 4 días busca que busca : )Þ, de la otra historia no puedo prometerte nada, solo que ya le escribí 5 págs, pero me ha dado un bloqueo existencial horroroso, creo que se debe a las clases, en fin....Como le he dicho a todos los demás: Espero que te haya gustado este cap.  
  
Malkavian Kirie Croiff: Gracias!!!! : ), de verdad me encanta que te encante, Jejejeje. La canción no es una balada, es salsa, pero la letra me sigue pareciendo encantadoramente hermosa. *_* Yo adoro todas las canciones de Alejandro Sanz!!! Lo adoro, sobretodo porque su canción "Corazón Partió" ha tenido mucha influencia en mi vida (Hermione suspira otra vez).  
  
Agustín: Gracias por tu review!!!! ^_^ (Hermione se sonroja) Si siguen diciéndome cosas como esas se me va a subir el ego, Jejejeje no mentira, hay que ser humilde en todo sentido, aunque de vez en cuando es bueno ¬¬ Espero que te guste esta continuación : )  
  
Bueno chicos, creo que eso es todo, que les vaya MUY pero que MUY bien en todo lo que vayan a hacer, cuídense muchísimo, y si se van a portar mal me avisan ^_^!!!!  
  
Bye!!!! Please dejen Reviews!!!!!!  
  
| | | | | | V 


	3. Por mas que intento

Hooooooolaaaaaaaaa!!!!! A todos nuevamente :)Þ Como han estado??? Yo feliz!!!! QUEDAN 39 DÍAS PARA EL ESTRENO EN ESTADO UNIDOS DE HP AND COS!!! :D:D:D!!!  
  
Creo que jamás había tenido tanta expectación por una película....que increíble, lo que hace la magia, y el amor que siento por Daniel *_*!!!  
  
Mmmm puntos por aclarar....Ahhh si!!! Lo de siempre, los personajes no son míos, son de Rowling, de la Warner, etc,etc,etc, la canción tampoco es mía, déjenme contarles lo de la canción, volvimos con un tema de Gilberto Santa Rosa ( ^_^ Creo que quede obsesionada con el desde la otra canción, pero es que tiene unas canciones bellísimas, sobretodo si eres una romántica/o empedernido como yo ¬¬ )  
  
Pues sí....el caso es que la canción se llama: "Por más que intento" y es de su nuevo CD titulado "Viceversa" es una canción MUY pero que MUY bonita, ya la leerán a medida que se lean el capítulo y.....bueno creo que eso es todo, la escuche hace como 1 semana en la radio, y hace como 4 días ( Si mal no recuerdo) se me ocurrió que podía seguir el songfic con esa canción, pues bien lo hice y punto eso es lo que cuenta.  
  
Agradecimientos especiales a:  
  
Rowling: La adoro, me encanta como escribe, simplemente es BUENÍSIMA en lo que hace, lástima que si por casualidad llegara a escribir algo feo podría llegar a odiarla, a ella y a todo lo que tenga que ver con Harry : (, excepto claro está a Harry : ) Þ, porque a él no puedo odiarlo, y a Hermione tampoco, porque no me puedo odiar a mi misma, así que.......  
  
A mi camarada: Estoy feliz de que ya tengas Internet de nuevo!!, Espero que sigas escribiendo tan bien como lo haces, y a todos los que estén leyendo esto les digo que si quieren leer unos muy buenos fics léanse el de: "Si yo hubiera" y "El regreso a Hogwarts" de Ralkm Diggory ;)  
  
A Lilian Malfoy: Lo prometido es deuda, y yo te prometí que te dedicaría este cap, así que bueno....recuerdas que te había dicho que usaría la canción que te pedí, pues después cambie de parecer, esta me gusto más : )Þ  
  
A mis suegritos Lily y James, porque son adorables, me encanta leer todos los fics de ellos y porque gracias a ellos y a Rowling existe Harry. Y por último a Harry, porque definitivamente el es mi fuente de inspiración.  
  
Sin más preámbulos les dejo en compañía del 3 cap de mi songfic, espero que se entretengan un rato leyendo ;).  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Por mas que intento....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Por mas que intento desatarme de tu piel  
  
Por mas que busco renunciar a tu querer  
  
Solo consigo amarte más  
  
Solo consigo amarte más  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
5 años habían pasado.....5 largos años habían pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto....desde su despedida....desde el día anterior a su partida de Hogwarts, porque ni siquiera la había visto cuando llegaron a la estación, parecía que ella estaba muy decidida en la decisión que acababa de tomar, ya que ni se había despedido de él o de ron en la estación de King cross, desde aquella noche no la había vuelto a ver, sus palabras quedaron marcadas para siempre en su cabeza, y así continuarían estado, porque a pesar de que ya habían pasado 5 años de todo aquello, el aún no podía cambiar lo que sentía....y es que al parecer lo que el sentía por Hermione no había sido un capricho adolescente, no....todo aquello había sido real, y lo seguía siendo.....  
  
Harry estaba sentado en su despacho, con la perdida fija en el lago....muchas cosas había hecho durante esos 5 años, primero que todo al finalizar Hogwarts realizo el entrenamiento para Auror, en estos momentos es considerado el mejor de los Aurores del mundo mágico, claro, después de haber sido el quien destruyera definitivamente a Voldemort, era lo menos que merecía, y no solo eso, también era considerado el mejor jugador de Quidditch de la historia, era el buscador oficial del equipo nacional de Inglaterra, los cuales habían ganado el último mundial de Quidditch cuando Harry logró atrapar las snitch a los 20 minutos de haber comenzado el partido, pero aparte de ser Auror y jugador profesional de Quidditch, desde hace 2 años era el profesor de vuelo en Hogwarts, desde que Madame Hooch se había retirado él había sido su sucesor, y ahora desempeñaba las 3 funciones...  
  
Durante sus vacaciones se dedicaba más que todo a ser Auror, y asistir a uno que otro partido de Quidditch o a sus entrenamientos, y durante el resto del año daba clases, pero así esta bien....por lo menos no le quedaba mucho tiempo libre para atormentarse con sus pensamientos....con los recuerdos, que desde aquella noche no le dejaban en paz....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Por mas que intento Imaginar que fue mejor  
  
Por mas que busco consolar al corazón  
  
Solo consigo amarte más  
  
Solo consigo amarte más  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
¿ Por que no hacía de una vez por todas lo que Hermione le había dicho? ¿Por qué no olvidaba todo? ¿Ella se lo había dejado todo muy claro aquella noche, así que porque el no le tomaba la palabra? ¿Por qué trataba de hacerse a la idea de que todo lo que le había dicho Mione era producto de su imaginación?, que todo era un sueño que había tenido....mas que un sueño una pesadilla....que pronto despertaría y estaría en su dormitorio, rodeado por ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville, que cuando bajara a la sala común se conseguiría con Hermione, tan hermosa como siempre.....  
  
*****Flash Back*****  
  
La noche antes de su ida de Hogwarts, su última noche en el colegio estaba un poco extraña, el cielo estaba todo lleno de nubes, que no permitían disfrutar de las estrellas, ni siquiera de la Luna, de la cual solo se veía un débil resplandor....una brisa fría, que era capaz de helarte cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo, y sin embargo daba una sensación de paz grandiosa.....  
  
Harry estaba en la sala común, ya había terminado de empacar sus cosas, eso si que era difícil, sería la última vez que vería el castillo, ese castillo que había sido su hogar durante esos últimos 7 años, ese castillo que tenía guardado muchos de sus sentimientos, ese castillo donde consiguió a sus verdaderos amigos, y por sobretodas las cosas donde.....consiguió el amor  
  
Hermione le había dicho que lo esperaba en la roca a las 12, que no faltara, que tenían que hablar....pero por supuesto que no faltaría, nunca dejaría plantada a Mione, y menos si quería hablar con él, y al parecer era de algo importante, por alguna extraña razón, sentía como una felicidad extraña, como una ilusión, ilusión de que Hermione por fin hubiese olvidado todo lo ocurrido en su pasado, y se dejara amar...  
  
- Buenas noches Harry - Le saludó la joven con un beso en la mejilla, aquella noche estaba espectacularmente hermosa, hermosa es poco, bellísima, parecía una princesa salida de un cuento de hadas, un ángel caído del cielo, de vez en cuando se preguntaba si Hermione no tendría descendencia de Veela, debido a que ella tenía una belleza natural que muchísimas personas desearían....  
  
- Eh....si buenas noches Mione - Le respondió luego de unos momentos en los cuales se había quedado embelesado observándola.  
  
- ¿Ya empacaste todo? - Le preguntó usando ese tono sobre protector que tanto le gustaba.  
  
- Si, desde hace rato, bueno...¿y para que me querías ver aquí? - Preguntó con un tono de expectación que le viese gustado no haber usado  
  
- Bueno Harry.....yo....esto.....yo quería despedirme de ti....es más....serás de la única persona de quien me despida...  
  
- ¿P-p-pero de q-que h-hab-blas? Mione...como que despedirte, no, no te entiendo...-Le dijo sorprendido y confundido a la vez.  
  
- Harry....yo...yo aquí no puedo olvidar...yo necesito irme de aquí, necesito descansar..., necesito pensar....olvidar....y aquí realmente no puedo...yo....- Harry con cada palabra que decía Hermione sentía como que si una parte de el se estuviese destrozando, como que si le quitaran una parte de él, sentía que su mundo, su universo, su vida se iba resquebrajando con cada palabra que pronunciaba Hermione...  
  
- Y....¿a donde te irás? - Le preguntó con todo el valor que pudo, esto estaba pasándose de sus límites de soporte, el lo había dado todo por ella, y lo seguiría dando si fuese necesario....y ella le respondería yéndose lejos....  
  
- Yo me ire a estudiar un tiempo en España, ire a intensificar mis conocimientos en el área de Transformaciones, aparte de que allá podré olvidar....y quizás comenzar de nuevo....  
  
- Me alegro mucho por ti Mione - Dijo tratando de hacer que sus palabras sonaran lo mas reales posibles, y no llenas de reproches....  
  
- Harry.....-Susurro Hermione acercándose a él y mirándole directamente a los ojos  
  
- ¿Que Mione? - Dijo mirándola también directamente a los ojos  
  
En ese momento en el cual sus miradas se cruzaron, miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron sus cuerpos, ese cosquilleo en el estómago, esa sensación de que en el mundo solo existían ellos 2, que el tiempo no corría, que nada en ese momento era importante, mas que ellos....Hermione se dejo llevar por la magia del momento, por el ambiente, por el encanto que había en ese momento, se dejo caer en los brazos de Harry, sus labios se fundieron en un hermoso beso, Harry tenía a Hermione tomada por la cintura con una de sus manos y con la otra recorría su espalda, Mione por su parte revolvía el cabello de Harry, mas de lo que normalmente estaba (Si es que eso se puede, claro está), así continuaron por varios minutos hasta que ninguno de los 2 daba más, sus pulmones necesitaban aire, pero a Harry esto no pareció importarle, con una de sus manos tomó la cara de Mione por la barbilla y fue dándole pequeños besos desde la frente hasta la comisura de sus labios, luego volvieron a besarse, y luego Harry fue besando cada centímetro del cuello de Hermione.  
  
Luego de un rato Hermione se recostó en el pecho de Harry, mientras este la abrazaba fuertemente, como si temiera que se le fuera a escapar, de pronto Hermione alzó la vista y comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Harry.....olvídame....por favor, olvídate de que alguna vez me amaste, olvídate de que Hermione Granger existe, bórrame de tu pasado, de tu presente y de tu futuro, yo no quiero que tu sufras por mi culpa....y mucho menos ahora que he decidido marcharme, yo quiero que tú seas feliz, pero lamentablemente esa felicidad no la podrás alcanzar conmigo, por eso yo quiero que tu sigas tu camino, cumplas todas tus metas y seas feliz, que olvides a tu vieja amiga Hermione a esa chica que te apreció tanto, te aprecia y lo seguirá haciendo por siempre, pero si me vas a recordar hazlo solo como tu amiga, no quiero que me recuerdes como la persona a la cual amaste, pero que no supo corresponder a tus sentimientos....Yo....te deseo lo mejor del mundo, ya verás que obtendrás todo lo que te propones, adiós Harry....- Dicho esto Hermione se separó rápidamente de Harry y salió corriendo rumbo al castillo  
  
***Fin del Flash back***  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Por mas que intento pretender que te olvide  
  
Por mas que encuentre la ilusión de otra mujer  
  
Solo consigo amarte más  
  
Solo consigo amarte más  
  
Que puedo hacer para encontrar una razón  
  
Para poder seguir viviendo con tu adiós  
  
Que puedo hacer para olvidar  
  
Que puedo hacer para borrar  
  
Tantos recuerdos que me llenan de dolor  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
¿Por qué no olvidaba todo de una buena vez? Todos aquellos recuerdos le estaban haciendo daño, su vida no tenía sentido desde aquel día, yo no tenía razón de existir, ya no quería seguir viviendo, y por mas que lo había intentado, había salido con alguna que otra chica, nunca había podido olvidar a Mione, ninguna chica se le comparaba, ninguna se parecía a ella, ninguna le hacía olvidar todo el amor que sentía por Hermione...de modo que todas salidas quedaron en eso en salidas, de una sola noche, un rato de diversión, pero jamás superarían eso, y jamás lo harían, porque ya estaba resignado a que nunca podría olvidarse de Hermione.  
  
Ron siempre le preguntaba que porque no intentaba enamorarse, casarse, hacer una familia, que se olvidará de Mione de una buena vez, pero por más que le decía a su amigo que ya la había olvidado, que Mione ya solo era pasado para él, el sabía que sus palabras eran mentiras, que Hermione seguía siendo su pasado, era su presente, y seguiría siendo su futuro, a lo mejor no físicamente, pero si en sus recuerdos, porque ella se había convertido en una parte muy esencial de él, una parte vital, si queremos verlo desde ese punto, y en realidad lo era, desde que ella se había ido, su corazón ya no era el mismo, siempre estaba sumido en una tristeza enorme, estaba ahogado en su dolor, pero a pesar de todo eso, de todo ese dolor, sufrimiento, el no conseguí olvidarse de Hermione, aún cuando su padrino le había dicho que en poco tiempo se le pasaría, que eso solo había sido un capricho juvenil....pero que equivocado estaba....a cada momento le parecía escuchar la voz de Hermione, es más escuchaba la voz de Hermione en la de todos los demás, le parecía verla a cada momento, pero todo eso no eran mas que ilusiones, los deseos mas grandes de su corazón, que no daría por volverla a ver, por estar junto a ella de nuevo....  
  
De pronto sonó la puerta de su despacho, Harry se preguntaba quien podría ser, si aún no habían empezado las clases en el colegio, el se encontraba allí porque les habían solicitado que fueran, para una reunión, un concejo de profesores, además de que les presentarían al nuevo profesor de Transformaciones, al que sería el reemplazo de Mcgonagall, por más que le había preguntado a Dumbledore quien era, el director solo le había dicho que ya sabría a su debido tiempo, que no comiera ansias, que ya se enteraría....a Harry no le gustaba nada eso, y muchísimo menos después de que lo mismo le habían dicho el año anterior cuando nombraron a Malfoy como el nuevo profesor de Pociones....  
  
- Harry, Harry te estoy hablando - Le dijo el profesor Dumbledore  
  
- Ehhh....lo siento - Se disculpó rápidamente.  
  
- Ayyy muchacho, los pensamientos no siempre son buenos....  
  
- Ya lo se, pero son algo inevitable, ¿me necesitaba para algo?  
  
- Eso!! Ahh sí, ya se me iba a olvidar, la junta comenzará ahora, Vamos al salón de profesores  
  
- ¿Ya llegó el reemplazo de Mcgonagall?, tenía entendido que haríamos la junta cuando llegara....  
  
- Si, la nueva profesora acaba de llegar, ahora esta dejando su equipaje en su habitación, la profesora Mcgonagall está con ella.  
  
- ¿Profesora? Yo pensaba que sería un profesor.....¿quién es?  
  
- No comas ansias, la curiosidad mató al gato, espera y verás quien es.  
  
- Bueno entonces vamos  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Que puedo hacer para explicarle al corazón  
  
Para escapar de las heridas de este amor  
  
Que puedo hacer para seguir  
  
Que puedo hacer para vivir  
  
Por mas que intento al saber que ya no estas  
  
Solo consigo amarte más  
  
Por mas que intento refugiarme en el ayer  
  
Por mas que busco liberarme de una vez  
  
Solo consigo amarte más  
  
Solo consigo amarte más  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala de profesores, ya todos estaban reunidos, bueno, estaban todos los profesores que él ya conocía, y por supuesto estaba Malfoy, con su sonrisa arrogante como siempre, pero con una cara de aburrimiento enorme, al parecer no le agradaba para nada tener que estar esperando...  
  
Harry tomó asiento, sacó su pluma y su pergamino, según Dumbledore tenían que tomar nota de los aspectos mas importantes de la reunión, para que no se les fueran a olvidar, mientras esperaba a que diera inicio la reunión comenzó a juguetear con su varita con una de sus manos, y con la otra comenzó a hacer garabatos en uno de los bordes del pergamino, y nuevamente como no, empezó a divagar, nuevamente los pensamientos se estaban apoderando de él  
  
"Porque será que todo siempre tiene que salir mal....siempre hay un obstáculo para todo, es que definitivamente la felicidad no esta hecha para mí, primero quede huérfano cuando era pequeño, todo por culpa del imbecil de Voldemort, por lo menos vengué la muerte de mis padres la noche que lo maté, pero ese no es el punto, la cosa es que después tuve que soportar a mis horrorosos tíos, y al idiota de mi primo, aunque en cierta forma tendría que darle las gracias....¿¡¿¡Darle las gracias!?!?.....Pues sí, en cierto modo ellos me criaron, pudieron haberme votado la noche que el profesor me dejó en la puerta de su casa....  
  
De mis primeros años como estudiante en Hogwarts no puedo quejarme, y ni siquiera puedo quejarme de los múltiples intentos que hacía Voldemort de matarme, en cierta forma le daban un poco más de emoción a nuestras vidas, pero luego todo se complicó, y no precisamente por culpa de Voldemort, todo por los cambios de edad, los problemas comenzaron a venir seguiditos, uno detrás de otro, y sin vuelta atrás....pero si pasó fue por algo....a lo mejor las cosas fueran distintas si Hermione no hubiese encontrado a Ron con Parvati, a lo mejor Ron no estaría casado con Parvati ahorita, ni tuviera una hermosa familia, como la que tiene....a lo mejor yo....yo seguiría igual, siempre voy a estar igual, porque de la única forma que yo podría ser feliz es estando con Hermione, porque vamos a estar claros, lo he intentado, muchísimas veces, pero nunca dan resultado....le di una oportunidad a Cho, al fin y al cabo en algún momento yo estuve enamorado de ella, pero eso no dio resultado, ella no es como yo esperaba, digamos que es....como decirlo, muy engreída, si eso, engreída y egocéntrica, cree que el mundo gira en torno a ella, y eso no es así....., también le di una oportunidad a Ginny, pero con ella nunca podría llegar a nada, siempre la he visto como la hermanita pequeña de mi mejor amigo, así que....Harry, ya deja de pensar tonterías y ponle atención a Dumbledore, ya ha comenzado a hablar y tu estas aquí ahogándote en tus lamentos...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Por mas que intento pretender que te olvide  
  
Por mas que encuentre la ilusión de otra mujer  
  
Solo consigo amarte más  
  
Solo consigo amarte más  
  
Que puedo hacer para encontrar una razón  
  
Para poder seguir viviendo con tu adiós  
  
Que puedo hacer para olvidar  
  
Que puedo hacer para borrar  
  
Tantos recuerdos que me llenan de dolor  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Como les estaba diciendo tenemos el placer de que con nosotros vaya a trabajar una persona tan talentosa, Mmmm....que mas puedo decirles, Ahhh si!!! Ella estudió aquí en Hogwarts, y viene de hacer un estudió intensivo en el arte de las transformaciones, ahora sin mas preámbulos les presentó a la profesora de Transformaciones....  
  
De pronto entró una joven no muy alta, pero tampoco muy baja, a simple vista parecía ser una cabeza más pequeña que Harry, llevaba un túnica de color azul, muy bonita de hacía ver su hermosa figura, su pelo era liso y lo llevaba por los hombros, se podría decir que era contemporánea con Harry....¿Acaso la conocía?, Dumbledore había dicho que había estudiado en Hogwarts, a lo mejor la conocía pero ya no le recordaba, ¿habría estudiado en Gryffindor? Pues a lo mejor....pero ahora que detallaba las cosas un poco más, a lo mejor había estudiado en Slytherin, porque ahora que se daba cuenta, Draco la estaba viendo muy entretenido, y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, pero....esto no puede ser.....esos ojos....esa sonrisa.....no, esto no puede estar pasando....o quizás si....., Harry comenzó a sumirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, en aquel mar de pensamientos en el cual se ahogaba constantemente:  
  
" Harry, que te esta pasando, sabes que todo esto son alucinaciones tuyas, ella no volverá, y lo sabes, ella se fue, se fue hace 5 años, y te dijo que la olvidaras, porque nunca volvería....¡¡¡Maldita Sea!!! Como me detesto, porque siempre tengo que estar pensando en ella, porque no puedo terminar de olvidarme de ella, porque será que el amor perdura a pesar de todo, lo cree todo, lo espera todo y lo soporta todo...."  
  
- Vaya, vaya, pero miren nada más quien es....-Dice Malfoy arrastrando cada una de las palabras  
  
- No esperaba verte aquí Malfoy. - Le dijo con sarcasmo la joven, sin siquiera verle a la cara, su mirada estaba fijada en Harry, sorprendida, alegre, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus pensamientos se habían ido hasta el pasado, su estómago había comenzado a hacerle cosquillas, esas cosquillas que desde hace tiempo no sentía, que solo había sentido 2 veces en su vida....de pronto su mirada se cruzó con la del joven de los ojos verdes....aquellos ojos que tanto había extrañado, y que se sintió tan mal de haberlos dejado....pero simplemente era lo mejor para todos, para ella, para él....  
  
Ninguno de los 2 decía nada, mas bien nadie en la sala decía nada, Harry pudo ver como Dumbledore le hacía señas a los demás para que salieran de la habitación, hasta hizo que Malfoy saliera, algo molesto, pero bueno....el caso es que aún y cuando todos se habían ido ninguno de los 2 decían nada, pero a la vez se decían todo....sus miradas decían todo lo que querían decir todo lo que sentían....  
  
- ¿ De verdad no estoy soñando? - Preguntó el joven de los ojos verdes lentamente ya que de la impresión ni las palabras lograban salir de su boca.  
  
- No lo creo...- Le respondió la joven igual de sorprendida.  
  
- Has cambiado mucho  
  
- Tu estas igual que siempre, ¿y es que ni siquiera piensas darle un abrazo a tu mejor amiga? - Le preguntó con una dulce y traviesa sonrisa.  
  
Harry se levanto del asiento, aún no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando...todo parecía un sueño, pero a la vez era muy real, era increíble todo lo que estaba sucediendo....era Hermione....y si había cambiado un poco, se podría decir que el paso de los años le había hecho bien, ya que seguía igual de hermosa que siempre, esa sonrisa era inconfundible, esos ojos, cálidos y hermosos, luego de 5 largos años su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, aquella sensación de que el mundo no importaba, no existía, que el mundo con solo verle ya era perfecto, que el dolor no existía, que todo su sufrimiento ya se había borrado, que si en algún momento hubiese sentido algún tipo de rencor, por ella haberse marchado, ese rencor se había ido solo con mirarle a los ojos, ya era feliz...  
  
Ese abrazo...esa sensación de estar juntos, esa paz y armonía que solo conseguían cuando estan juntos, lo mejor era no decir nada en ese momento...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Que puedo hacer para explicarle al corazón  
  
Para escapar de las heridas de este amor  
  
Que puedo hacer para seguir  
  
Que puedo hacer para vivir  
  
Por mas que intento al saber que ya no estas  
  
Solo consigo amarte más  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Esto era demasiado para él, muchas cosas juntas en un día, muchos sentimientos fuertes....su corazón, que llevaba 5 años sin latir rápida y agitadamente, ahora parecía que se le fuera a salir por la boca, es que si antes era bella ahora era una diosa, la mismísima Afrodita le tendría que tener envidia, ¿a que había vuelto? ¿a atormentarle más? ¿ a restregarle que no le podía corresponder sus sentimiento?, ahora más que nunca le hubiese encantado que la tierra se lo tragara, o que.....o que simplemente hubiese muerto él, la noche en que derrotó a Voldemort, el no quería que su herida se abriera de nuevo, aún cuando todavía no había logrado cicatrizar, lo mejor es que no se ilusionara con su presencia, ellos solo serían amigos, y nada más que eso, solo amigos.....que irónicas les sonaban aquellas palabras....solo amigos....que no hubiese dado porque eso fuera algo más....que no daría porque todo hubiese sido y fuera distinto.  
  
- Harry, tanto tiempo, no sabes como te he extrañado, bueno a ti y a todos.  
  
- Yo también te extrañe muchísimo, no sabes cuanto...  
  
- ¿Y que ha sido de tu vida?  
  
- Nada interesante, trabajo como Auror, como jugador profesional de Quidditch y aquí.  
  
- Lo de Auror y Jugador de Quidditch lo sé, eres muy famoso en cualquier parte del mundo, eres muy conocido....¿sabes algo?  
  
- ¿Que cosa Mione?  
  
- Me sentí muy mal cuando me entere que habías luchado nuevamente contra Voldemort, me sentí mal de no haber estado contigo en ese momento, cuando más apoyo necesitabas, en uno de los momentos mas importantes de tu vida....y yo no estuve allí contigo - Le explicó, aunque mas bien se estaba reprochando a si misma.  
  
- No te preocupes por eso....olvida el pasado, solo vive el presente, disfruta cada día como si fuera el último.  
  
- Y....cuéntame, ¿que han hecho ron y tu con sus vidas?  
  
- ¿Nosotros? Pues...ron se casó, con Parvati, el año pasado, hasta te mandamos a Hedwig con la invitación, pero al parecer no te encontró...y yo...pues yo sigo igual, lo único que he hecho es trabajar y jugar Quidditch, nada del otro mundo...¿y tu?, ¿como están los novios? Debes haber arrasado con todos los chicos que se cruzaron por tu camino.  
  
- Harry, no exageres, pero si, tengo novio, se llama Diego, lo conocí durante el curso de transformaciones, iba al mismo curso que yo, y ahorita esta dando clases en un colegio español.  
  
- Ahhh ya veo - comentó con una débil sonrisa, esto no le podía estar pasando, definitivamente el mundo le odiaba, pero....¿qué le había hecho el al mundo para merecer todo aquello?, definitivamente la felicidad no estaba hecha para él, y jamás lo estaría, de pronto recordó que no era hora de comenzar con sus monólogos mentales, que Mione estaba allí frente a él, y que ya comenzaba a verle extrañada. - ¿Y le quieres mucho? - Preguntó no muy seguro de lo que hacía, lo mas seguro es que se estaba viendo como un imbecil enfrente de Hermione.  
  
- Se podría decir - Respondió la joven dedicándole una sonrisa - Es agradable pasar el tiempo con el, es amable, simpático, cariñoso - Ante cada palabra de Hermione el corazón de harry se iba destrozando poco a poco, sentía que cada palabra de Hermione era como un puñal que le atravesaba el corazón, o en su defecto, sentía que le clavaban alfileres por todo su corazón, que lo estaban rasguñando, despedazando, destrozando, esto era demasiado para él, sobretodo por todo el sufrimiento que llevaba a cuestas desde años anteriores.....pero por fin el mundo se apiadó de él...  
  
En ese momento entró el profesor Dumbledore, junto con los demás profesores, así que debían continuar con la reunión que tenían pendiente, y ya olvidarse de todo, ya nada valía la pena, debía seguir como antes, preocupado solamente en su trabajo y en nada más, porque definitivamente el amor no estaba hecho para él, y no lo estaría, y así como lo había hecho sufrir una vez, lo haría una y otra vez más, ya que el amor es un arma de doble filo, tiene 2 personalidades, la primera es la dulce, la tierna, la hermosa, la que te hace ver que el mundo es encantador, que no hay nada de malo en él, y la segunda....pues la segunda era aquella con la cual se había encontrado 2 veces ya en su vida, aquella que le hacía tanto daño, aquella que lo destrozaba, que le causaba muchísimo mas daño de lo que hubiese podido causar un crucio o un imperio, o quizás...tal vez, podía llegar a ser mas doloroso que el mismísimo Adava Kedabra, pero eso no podía asegurarlo, ya que la única vez que había recibido esa maldición había sido cuando era muy pequeño, por lo cual no recordaba que fue lo que sintió en aquel momento....  
  
Definitivamente lo mejor sería olvidar, olvidar el pasado, olvidar el presente, y olvidar las ilusiones que se había hecho para el futuro, deshacerse de todos aquellos sentimientos que le causaban dolor, y porque no....olvidarse de una buena vez de ese amor que solo le había traído dolor a su corazón y a su vida....  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
Ahora vamos con los reviews:  
  
- Lilian Malfoy: Gracias, Gracias, Gracias y muchísimas más gracias, espero que este cap te guste tanto como los otros 2 ;)  
  
- Klaudia_de_Malfoy: Pues como lo pediste, si iba a tener continuación, Jejejeje espero que este también haya quedado bonito, un poco triste para mi gusto pero bue....dicen que: "Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma"  
  
- Hermionet2002: Me encanta que te encante, Jejejeje no se si esto era precisamente a lo que te referías a que Hermione aclarara sus sentimientos, pero en fin....sabes que la escena del beso la puse porque tu me dijistes, porque me parecía demasiado cruel que se besaran y luego ella se fuera, pero bue...le da un toque dramático, y al final me gusto, espero que a ti también te haya gustado : )  
  
- Agustín: Muchísimas Gracias ^_^!!! Espero que este te guste más que el primero y que el segundo, o que los 3 te gusten de igual forma, o como sea, bue...ya te he dicho que yo solo hago mi trabajo, o simplemente lo que me gusta hacer, y por la forma de escribirlos...ahí si que me sorprendes, pienso que solo tienes que dejarte llevar por la historia, adentrarte en ella, y todo saldrá bien.  
  
- Lissy-H/hr4Ever: Pues ya somos 2 ULTRA MEGA SONICA FANATICAS DE LOS H/HR, jejejejejeje eso sonó medio loco, juajajajajajaja igual que yo : )Þ, lo siento, de verdad siento muchísimo haber dejado el otro atrás, es que tengo un bloqueo grandísimo con este, y encima con el colegio no me da mucho tiempo que se diga para dedicarme a mis fics....  
  
- Fram: Gracias por tu Review ^_^, (Hermione se sonroja) Jejejeje, ese tipo de cosas me hacen poner FELIZ!!! Jamás me habían dicho algo como eso *_* y si me lo habían dicho ya no lo recuerdo, porque para cabeza despistada y olvidadiza esta la mía : )Þ Mmmm este no se si quedo tierno triste, o como termino siendo, solo recuerdo que el día que lo empecé tenía una depresión existencial (ya superada), espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo, y cualquier duda que tengas simplemente pregúntamela y yo te la respondo.  
  
Bien!!! Pues eso es todo amigos, Jejejeje eso sonó a las comiquitas de la Warner : p, bueno, no en realidad no es todo, o al menos si ustedes deciden lo contrario, ya saben déjenme Reviews, me encanta saber su opinión además me estimula mucho a escribir (Aunque a fin de cuentas siempre termino haciéndolo por diversión). Que les vaya bien en todo lo que vayan a hacer Cuídense mucho Si se van a portar mal me llaman y....... ¡¡¡Déjenme Reviews!!!! No les cuesta nada, como mucho perderán 2 o 3 minutitos en eso, sean buenos!!!!! 


	4. Mi Gran Error

uHoooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaa a Todos de nuevo!!!!!!  
  
Como han estado? Yo mas o menos, mejor dicho mas mal que bien, pero bue........ese no es el punto, el caso es que estamos aquí nuevamente para darles un nuevo capítulo de mi songfic.  
  
Disclaimer: Ya la primera parte se la saben, los personajes no son míos sino de Rowling, de la Warner, etc,etc,etc y todo ese rollos, La "Canción" esta vez no será canción, les explico porque: Para lo que quería expresar, no encontré una canción que lo expresara todo de forma globalizada, así que yo misma hice una poesía o poema (Como le quieran decir) y en base a eso fue que trabaje en este cap. Espero que les guste, la titule: "Mi gran error", si me preguntan a mí, yo juro que no sirvo para hacer poesías, que como poeta me muero e hambre, Jejejejeje, pero aunque yo soy mi peor critica, preferiría eso dejárselos a ustedes, así que en el review no se olviden decirme que les pareció, ok?  
  
Por primera vez puedo decir que algo aparte de la trama de la historia es mío!!!! Jejeejejejejejee.  
  
Dedicatorias:  
  
* A todos los lectores, que dedican su preciado tiempo a leer las cosas que salen de mi alocada mente. Sip, creo que eso es todo, se los dedico a todos aquellos que tengan la amabilidad de leer eso.  
  
Ahora sí, les dejo con este cap. Por cierto!!! Antes de que se me olvide, este será el Penúltimo cap, eh? Se me ha extendido demasiado, y ya la trama se esta terminando, además, ya tengo pensado el capítulo final, el cual, hablando de todo como los locos, no lo hare en base a una canción, ni a un poema ni a nada de nada.  
  
Bye!!!! Que disfruten leyendo ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Mi Gran Error  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Desde hace mucho tiempo siento algo muy fuerte por ti  
  
Algo que por mas que intento, no puedo ocultar  
  
Porque el Amor es algo, imposible de ignorar  
  
Y por mas que intente oponerme no lo podré lograr  
  
  
  
Todo lo que he hecho, de nada a servido  
  
Hace algún tiempo me marché  
  
Pensando que era lo mejor para nosotros  
  
Ahora me doy cuenta de que todo fue inútil  
  
Porque ni siquiera el tiempo  
  
Logrará que te deje de amar  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Varias semanas habían pasado desde que había llegado a Hogwarts....todo seguía estando exactamente como lo estuvo cuando ella estudiaba, nada había cambiado, bueno, solo algunas cosas, como extrañaba aquellos días....en los que prácticamente todo era perfecto, aquellos días en los cuales no debían preocuparse por casi nada, cuando sus vidas no estaban tan cargadas por los errores del pasado, o simplemente cuando esos errores no existían, y si existían ni se notaban, como añoraba aquellos tiempos en los que su único objetivo era estudiar y compartir buenos momentos, a veces deseaba regresar en el tiempo, y quedarse para siempre en aquella maravillosa época, cuando todo era totalmente distinto....  
  
Hermione se levantó de su asiento, debía dirigirse a su aula, tenía que impartir clases a esa hora, y por más que trataba no conseguía salirse de sus pensamientos, a decir verdad...desde que vió a Harry no lograba hacerlo, todo había comenzado de nuevo, ahora entendía por que decían que.... "Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan" , ahora aquellas palabras tomaban sentido en su vida, en su corazón y en todo su ser....  
  
Y ella que pensaba que todo eso solo formaba parte de su pasado, ella que pensaba haber conseguido en Diego una persona con la cual poder terminar de olvidar todo, de dejar el pasado atrás, echarle tierra encima para taparlo, ocultarlo, desaparecerlo, esconderlo....pero al parecer todo eso era imposible....a veces le parecía que era muy egoísta, que estaba usando a Diego como un instrumento, y que lo manejaba a su antojo, muchas veces se sentía muy mal por eso, a veces le daba la impresión de que ella solamente se había hecho su novia para poder olvidar....y eso era simplemente tan egoísta.....porque Diego realmente la quería, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba..... Pronto llego a su aula, ya habían varios estudiantes dentro del salón, quienes le saludaron amenamente al verle entrar, ella respondió a sus saludos y fue a sentarse en su escritorio, mientras que los demás estudiante llegaban....  
  
Ya a la noche sin muchas ganas de cenar se fue a dar un paseo por el lago, aquel lago que le traía tantos recuerdos.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pero como debo hacer, si ahora tengo otro querer  
  
Ese alguien que entró a mi vida, cuando de ti me alejé  
  
Haberte dejado....Ese fue mi gran error  
  
Haberme marchado, haberte perdido  
  
¿Porque fui tan tonta al rechazar tu amor?  
  
Si lo que siento por ti es amor  
  
¿qué es lo que siento por él?  
  
Si de verdad te amo, ¿Porque estoy con él?  
  
Si me dejaran volver al pasado  
  
no cometería el error, de haberte dejado...  
  
Porque tu eres mi amor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
¡¡¡Porque no podía dejar todo en el pasado de una buena vez !!!! Que era lo que le faltaba por comprender....Harry ya no le quería, eso estaba muy claro, lo único que podría sentir el hacia ella, según su parecer, era rencor....rencor por haberle dejado, rencor por haberle rechazado, rencor por haberle utilizado....¡¡¡Que Egoísta Era!!! Solo pensaba en si misma, y no en los sentimientos de los demás....siempre lo había hecho, siempre había manejado a los demás a su antojo de la forma mas cruel que existía, siempre había manipulado sus sentimientos....en el caso de harry lo rechazó porque era lo mejor para ella, aún no estaba segura de lo que sentía, y en aquellos momentos pensaba que no deseaba enamorarse nuevamente y que jamás lo haría....y ahora 5 años después cuando cada quien siguió su camino, y hasta ella misma lo hizo, porque hasta un novio se había conseguido....ahora, cuando ya estaba segura de que lo que sentía por el si fue amor, si era amor y seguiría por siempre siendo amor, ahora sí, quería que Harry le hiciera caso, que harry volviera con ella, que pudieran ser felices juntos....LO ÚNICO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO ES JUGAR CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMÁS, a veces se preguntaba como podía amar a alguien cuando era tan mala....  
  
Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a recorrer por su cara lágrimas silenciosas, llenas de dolor, de rabia, ira, de rencor, de resentimiento, de resentimiento hacia su vida, de odio hacia ella misma, de rencor hacia el mundo, y llenas de dolor y ira, por haber perdido la oportunidad de amar y ser correspondida correctamente....porque por más que ella quisiera a Diego, eso no pasaría de eso, un simple cariño, atracción física, eso era todo, solo eso, porque realmente lo que ella sentía por él jamás llegaría a ser amor, ya que entre esos 2 sentimientos había un abismo muy grande e imposible de cruzar....  
  
De pronto se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba....aquel lugar....se podría decir que de todos los lugares de Hogwarts, aquel era el que mas recuerdos le traía, aquel lugar donde había compartido tantas cosas con sus amigos, muchísimas cosas más con Harry que con Ron....aquel lugar donde Harry le confeso su amor....aquel mismo lugar donde ella le había dejado......luego de usarlo.....porque sino....Que explicación podían darle al beso que le dio a Harry antes de marcharse, todo aquello había sido un vil juego....como se odiaba, se odiaba tanto por haber utilizado a harry, por haberle herido, por haberle rechazado..., ella no merecía que alguien tan especial como harry le hubiese amado, no merecía que ninguna persona tuviera un sentimiento hacia ella, ni siquiera el odio, o el rencor, esos sentimientos le quedaban demasiado grandes, y si esos le quedaban demasiado grandes....como sería con los demás....  
  
Trato de secarse las lágrimas, pero fue en vano, luego pudo observar que en la cima de la roca se encontraban 2 personas hablando animadamente, y que de vez en cuando se intercambiaban miradas cómplices, parecían estar observando las estrellas, la joven parecía estarle explicando algunas cosas sobre las estrellas al chico que la acompañaba...o mejor dicho, estaban tratando de buscar alguna estrella en el firmamento, ya que como el cielo estaba tan nublado, no se lograba a ver ninguna.  
  
Le era muy extraño encontrarse a 2 personas en aquel lugar, sobretodo porque se suponía que ya todos los alumnos debían encontrarse en sus respectivas salas comunes, así que sin duda alguna no se trataba de alumnos del colegio.  
  
El cielo que hasta este momento había estado todo nublado, comenzó a despejarse, dando paso a la hermosa luna que comenzó a iluminar la noche...En ese instante su mirada se cruzó con la del joven, por una milésima de segundo , y aunque fue por muy poco tiempo, Hermione le reconoció, era imposible no poder reconocer aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, aquellos ojos de los cuales se había enamorado perdidamente, aquellos ojos que en ese momento irradiaban una mirada extraña, una rarísima combinación de alegría con tristeza....  
  
Su corazón si en un momento había estado destrozado, ahora si que no quedaba nada de él.....era harry....y....y estaba con otra chica, a la cual no lograba reconocer muy bien, pero....¿Qué derecho tenía ella para sentirse así? Al fin y al cabo ella había dejado a Harry, hacía ya 5 años que había decido que no quería que Harry no formara parte de su destino, pero y entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan celosa? ¿Por qué sentía que los celos le estaban carcomiendo las entrañas? ¿Por qué tenía unas ganas enormes de separarlos, aún cuando no estaban haciendo mas que hablar alegremente y contemplar el cielo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal al saber que Harry se encontraba en su lugar sagrado con otra chica que no era ella? Debía salir lo mas pronto posible de aquel lugar, antes de que fuera a cometer alguna locura  
  
Hermione se dio media vuelta rápidamente, para evitar ser vista, no quería interrumpirles, por mas que deseara no debía, sería injusto para Harry, estaba siendo nuevamente egoísta, debía afrontar as consecuencias de sus actos, ella había rechazado a Harry 5 años atrás, y ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar eso....Además, ella tenía novio, y eso era algo que no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana, ese era el destino que había escogido para ella, porque eso de que el destino esta escrito es mentira, porque el destino de cada uno de nosotros lo trazamos con nuestras acciones y con cada una de las decisiones que tomamos en esta vida....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Es muy fácil confundir el afecto y el amor  
  
Y no sabes el precio que pago  
  
por haber cometido ese error  
  
Estar tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de ti  
  
Esa será mi condena por haberte dejado así  
  
Se que ya es muy tarde para corresponder a tus sentimientos  
  
Ya me debes haber olvidado  
  
Solo debo formar parte de tu pasado  
  
Y por mas que me hago a la idea de que continuar es lo mejor  
  
No puedo evitar hacerme una ilusión  
  
Porque sencillamente así es el amor...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Sería que realmente no quería a Diego? Por supuesto que le quería, le tenía muchas estima, pero esa no era la pregunta correcta a la cual debía responder, la verdadera pregunta era: ¿Realmente amaba a Diego? Era allí donde se encontraba su dilema, amor o querer, bien es cierto que las 2 cosas tienen cosas que ver entre sí, pero al igual que esas semejanzas había una gran diferencia, tan grande que sería capaz de abrir un enorme abismo entre esos 2 sentimientos.  
  
De vez en cuando se preguntaba como una chica como ella, supuestamente inteligente, no podía lograr establecer la diferencia entre esos sentimientos, porque no podía separarlos, clasificarlos....no, ella tenía que mezclarlos, simplemente porque ella era Hermione, y porque las cosas se dieron así y punto, ya no había mas nada que hacer, o tal vez si había algo que hacer, pero lo que no sabía era que era ese algo, por otra parte algo, muy dentro de ella le decía que lo único que debía hacer era seguir el mandato de su corazón, pero.....como que si eso fuera tan fácil....Ja! seguir el mandato de su corazón, y que se suponía que le dictaba su corazón? Ahora si que estaba vuelta un 8, no sabía que hacer, no sabía a donde ir, solo sabía que su corazón estaba dividido en sus 2 amores: Harry y Diego, aunque verdaderamente de este último ya estaba dudando seriamente si lo que sentía por el era amor, o simplemente había confundido el amor con el querer.  
  
Pero entonces....si dejaba a Diego, ¿qué haría?, por lo visto ya Harry no estaba interesado en ella, al parecer estaba saliendo con esa chica a la cual no pudo reconocer, y a la que ciertamente no tenía ganas de ver, porque sentía que le estaba quitando algo que era suyo, algo que siempre había sido suyo, y de nadie más....lo ven, allí estaba siendo de nuevo egoísta....  
  
Sin querer, ya había perdido la cuenta del pasar del tiempo, solo sabía que ya era de noche, y que estaba sentada debajo de un árbol cerca de la orilla del lago, contemplando el paisaje y fundiéndose en sus pensamientos....  
  
- ¿Mione que haces aquí? - Le dijo una voz dulcemente haciendo que se sobresaltara dando un respingo.  
  
- ¿Que? ¿Ah? Buenas noches Harry - Le saludó algo aturdida.  
  
- ¿Puedo sentarme? - Preguntó con un sonrisa.  
  
- Este.....si claro, que haces tu por aquí a estas horas?  
  
- ¿Yo? Pues estaba dando un paseo, luego estuve con Andrea que me estaba explicando algo sobre las estrellas, quienes desafortunadamente no quisieron dejar verse, pero, como ella se fue a dormir, y yo quería estar un rato a solas, decidía dar un paseo.  
  
- Entiendo....¿tienes demasiadas preocupaciones? - Preguntó inocentemente, como que si se tratara de dos niños quienes estuvieran hablando.  
  
- No lo creo, tal vez no son preocupaciones, son otra cosa que no logro descifrar, porque creo que luego de haber terminado con Voldemort, ya mi vida quedaba libre de preocupaciones, ¿no crees?  
  
- Si, por supuesto, pero quizás sea alguna mortificación que tengas, o algún dilema.....  
  
- La que si tiene un dilema eres tu, ¿no es así?  
  
- ¿Tan obvia soy?  
  
- Tal vez tu no mucho, pero tus ojos te delatan perfectamente  
  
- Solo me delatan frente a quienes saben interpretarlos, porque no son muchos los que saben hacerlo.  
  
- Y no son muchos quienes lo harán, por eso me siento tan halagado, por se una de las pocas personas que aprendió a interpretar tus sentimientos a través de tus ojos...  
  
- No exageres Harry, tampoco es para tanto.  
  
- Por supuesto que lo es, pero bueno, dime algo, ¿él sabe hacerlo?  
  
- ¿Hacer qué? ¿Y quien?  
  
- Interpretar tu Mirada, tu novio Mione.  
  
- Quizás, no lo se, realmente no lo se  
  
- ¿Estas feliz con el destino que escogiste para ti?  
  
- Si, o mejor dicho, eso creo, ¿ y tu?  
  
- Yo....pues....realmente no, me encantaría cambiar algunas cosas del pasado....  
  
- ¿A quien no le gustaría hacer eso?, ¿qué cambiarías exactamente?  
  
- No creo que sea un buen momento para discutir sobre ese asunto, además ya es tarde, debemos ir a dormir, ¿me permites que te acompañe hasta tu habitación? - Preguntó poniéndose de pie, y dándole la mano a Mione para que se levantara también.  
  
- Yo realmente no tengo sueño Harry, mi cabeza en este momento, no me dejaría dormir.  
  
- ¿Ni siquiera si te cuento un cuento? - Dijo con una sonrisa divertida en la cara para luego cambiarla por un puchero.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pero como debo hacer, si ahora tengo otro querer  
  
Ese alguien que entró a mi vida, cuando de ti me alejé  
  
Haberte dejado....Ese fue mi gran error  
  
Haberme marchado, haberte perdido  
  
¿Porque fui tan tonta al rechazar tu amor?  
  
Si lo que siento por ti es amor  
  
¿qué es lo que siento por él?  
  
Si de verdad te amo, ¿Porque estoy con él?  
  
Si me dejaran volver al pasado  
  
no cometería el error, de haberte dejado...  
  
Porque tu eres mi amor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione convenció a Harry de que se quedaran un rato más en el lago, pero luego de un breve descuido de Harry esta se quedó dormida, como que si de una niña pequeña se tratara, Harry la tomó entre sus brazos y se la llevo cargada al castillo, luego llegó a la habitación de ella, en eso recordó que no se sabía la contraseña, así que decidió que lo mejor sería llevarla a su habitación, el podía dormir en el sofá que había en su cuarto, o en su defecto en el suelo, total, solo debía colocar algunas mantas y listo, todo solucionado.  
  
Cuando llegó a su habitación todo estaba en un desorden total, como que si hubiese pasado un torbellino y hubiese arrasado con todo, papeles por aquí, papeles por allá, papeles por todos lados, así que con un encantamiento hizo que todo quedara en perfecto orden en tan solo unos minutos.  
  
Colocó a Hermione sobre la cama, le quitó cuidadosamente los zapatos, los colocó en el borde de la cama, y arropó cuidadosamente a Hermione, procurando no despertarla.  
  
Hermione se despertó a la mañana siguiente un poco mas temprano que lo normal, había tenido un sueño extrañísimo, había soñado que Harry la había llevado a la habitación de él cargada.  
  
Comenzó a estirarse, y a abrir lentamente los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta de que cargaba la misma ropa de la noche anterior, se levantó lentamente y quedó sorprendida al darse cuenta de que esa no era su habitación, fue rápidamente al baño y por más que se echaba agua fría en la cara, para descartar el hecho de que estuviera soñando, seguía estando en el mismo lugar. Hermione salió del baño aún algo aturdida y comenzó a buscar algo en el lugar que le ayudara a descubrir donde se encontraba.  
  
En la mesita de noche al lado de la cama había un portarretrato, se acercó lentamente a este y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que en el había una foto de ella y Harry, en su época como estudiantes, se veían tan alegres....tan felices en aquel momento....recordaba claramente ese día, la foto se las había tomado Colin el día de su cumpleaños (El de Hermione) cuando se encontraban en su sexto curso.  
  
- Agradables recuerdos, ¿verdad? - Comentó una voz detrás de ella, que momentos después le tomo por la cintura y coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella.  
  
- Siempre lo serán - Respondió para luego dejar escapar un suspiro, y continuo hablando olvidándose la verdadera causa por la cual estaba contemplando aquella foto - Éramos tan felices en aquellos tiempos....-Dijo mientras se daba vuelta y quedaba cara a cara con Harry.  
  
- ¿Y es que acaso ahora no lo eres? - Preguntó Harry un poco confundido por el comentario de Hermione y a la vez con mucha curiosidad.  
  
- Quizás si, quizás no, en este momento no tengo la respuesta exacta a tu interrogante, además nadie sabe lo que tiene sino hasta que lo pierde, ahora bien, ¿tu eres feliz?  
  
- Creo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, en este momento yo tampoco tengo una respuesta exacta a esa pregunta, verdaderamente eso depende de el tipo de felicidad a la cual te refieras.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
- No te hagas la ingenua Mione, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.  
  
- Claramente no lo se, pero si puedo hacerme una idea  
  
- Pues con eso es más que suficiente, no es bueno que tengas una idea concreta sobre eso, mejor dicho, nadie posee una idea concreta sobre eso - Le dijo apartando su mirada de la de Hermione y dirigiéndola hacia la ventana.  
  
- Si tu lo dices...  
  
- ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?  
  
- Pues bien, supongo, por lo menos dormí tranquila, algo que últimamente no hacía, ¿qué sucedió anoche? Ya no recuerdo nada.  
  
- ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el lago? - Hermione asintió con la cabeza - Bueno, yo te dije que subiéramos ya a dormir, pero tu me dijiste que nos quedásemos otro rato en el lago, y como me es imposible negarte algo, acepte, luego de un rato de silencio dijistes que tenías frío, yo te cubrí con mi abrigo y al rato sin darme cuenta ya te había quedado dormida - Harry hizo una breve pausa, para acomodarse los lentes que se le estaban cayendo - Cuando te lleve a tu habitación, recordé que no me sé la contraseña y por eso te traje a la mía.  
  
- Gracias - Dijo débilmente mientras volvía a colocar la foto sobre la mesita de noche.  
  
- No hay de que Mione, siempre estaré a tus ordenes.  
  
- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a arreglar, ya va siendo hora de que bajemos a desayunar.  
  
- Si, ya es tarde...¿tu tienes clase a primera hora?  
  
- Creo, si mal no recuerdo, que tengo 2 horas con Ravenclaw, con los de 5° curso, ¿ y tu?  
  
- Si, tengo 1 horas con los Gryffindor de tercer curso, nos vemos abajo entonces.  
  
- Si, adiós - Hermione se despidió de Harry con un beso en la mejilla y se marchó hacia su habitación.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
¿Y ahora que debo hacer?  
  
Si a tu vida ha llegado la ilusión de otra mujer  
  
De algo estoy segura, no te perderé otra vez  
  
Porque amarte ha sido lo mas hermoso  
  
Que mi vida ha logrado tener  
  
Jamás pensé que podía ser tan insegura al tomar una decisión  
  
Pero ahora comprendo que en esta vida  
  
Para todo existe una ocasión  
  
Como lo fue el amarte  
  
Como lo fue el perderte  
  
Y como lo será ahora el intentar recuperarte  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luego de darse un baño y analizar cada detalle de lo que había sucedido, decidió bajar a desayunar. Cuando ya estuvo abajo, pudo notar la algarabía del comedor, cosa que no era muy extraña, pero que sí le hacía recordar muchos de sus días en Hogwarts, pero en ese momento no estaba para recordar, y si lo estaba fue devuelta a la realidad, al ver como cuando Harry se iba a sentar en la mesa de profesores era saludado con un beso en la mejilla y con un abrazo, por un chica, quien luego hacía que este se sentara a su lado bajo la odiosa mirada de Malfoy.  
  
Aquella debía ser la misma persona que había estado con Harry la noche anterior, luego recordó todo lo que le era necesario en aquel momento, aquella mujer vestida con una túnica azul y que llevaba sus largos cabellos sueltos, era la profesora de Astrología, su nombre era Andrea, y si no se equivocaba, había estado trabajando en Hogwarts desde el mismo año en el que Harry había comenzado a ser profesor de vuelo.  
  
Eso era todo lo que era capaz de recordar, tan solo había cruzado una que otra palabra con ella, nada más, sin embrago, ¿para que quería saber más?, con eso era más que suficiente, ¿Para que quería saber más sobre aquella persona que le estaba tratando de quitar el amor de su vida?, porque con solo ver como ella miraba a Harry, como le hablaba, como le sonreía, todas estas cosas le hacían pensar e Hermione que Andrea estaba muy interesada en Harry.  
  
- Buenos días Mione, ya pensaba que no bajarías  
  
- Hola Harry, Buenos días profesora Andrea.  
  
- Buenos días Profesora Granger, Harry te dejo, nos vemos a las 11 de la mañana en mi despacho, está bien, tengo que irme de volada, deje mis materiales para mi primera clase en mi habitación, y si no me voy ahora no llego.  
  
- Esta bien, a las 11 estaré allá, por cierto, que no se te vaya a olvidar, hoy por lo visto estas más despistada que nunca  
  
- Eso es siempre lindo, eso es siempre - Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se despedía de él con otro beso en la mejilla - Hasta luego Profesora Granger, que tenga un buen día - Y sin decir más, la joven salió a paso rápido del comedor.  
  
Harry, quien con la vista siguió a Andrea mientras salía del comedor, luego de un rato de estar con la vista fija en la puerta salió de su ensimismamiento.  
  
- ¿Te quedaras para Navidad?  
  
- No lo sé, aún tengo que volver unos días a España, he de arreglar algunos asuntos que deje pendientes.  
  
- Aparte de que irás a ver a tu novio....  
  
- No, bueno sí, tengo que hablar con el y decirle la decisión que he tomado, ya es hora de que nuestra relación se acabe, en esta vida nada dura para siempre, y me imagino que esta no será la excepción.  
  
- ¿Terminaras con él? - Preguntó tratando de que su voz no revelara toda la alegría interna que sentía por dentro, aquel rayo de esperanza que se encendió en él....  
  
- Si, es lo mejor, ya nada es igual, además el y yo sabíamos que eso pasaría en cuanto nos separáramos, así cada quien tendrá el camino libre para continuar su vida, sin ataduras de por medio.  
  
- Ya veo....  
  
- Bueno Harry, yo también te dejo, mi clase ya esta por comenzar y yo aún no estoy en el aula, Adiós - Se despidió también con un beso en la mejilla, para luego salir del comedor.  
  
Harry siguió con la vista a Hermione, y cuando salió del comedor, soltó un suspiro, tal vez de alegría, tal vez de entusiasmo, quien sabe....nadie podría saber a ciencia cierta que fue lo que sintió su corazón en ese momento, un rayo de luz, de esperanza, entró a su vida, una alegría que para esos momentos no esperaba, que era una intrusa, pero muy bien recibida, su corazón se aceleró de la emoción, de las ganas de vivir que le entraban en ese momento, de tan solo pensar que tal vez....quizás....si todo salía bien, podría recuperar, al único y verdadero amor de su vida, ahora entendía porque había que ser perseverante, y el amor era algo que si lo era, porque el amor, lo espera todo, lo entrega todo, lo sufre todo, lo aguanta todo, lo perdona todo, y eso jamás cambiaría, o por lo menos no para él......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fin de este Cap!!!!!  
  
Por fin acabe, enserio, ya no veía el día de terminarlo, espero que les haya gustado tanto o más que los otros. Discúlpenme la tardanza de verdad, es que ahora con el cole tengo muy pocos ratos libres. Bitácora: Son las 12 y 50 pm, y yo estoy sentada en este computador terminando de escribir esto, mañana no me despertare......pero bue.... El esfuerzo valió la pena ^_^, o eso espero. Dejenme Review!!!! P.D: Ahorita ya me es imposible ponerme a contestar los reviews pasado, para mañana les pondré las contestaciones, les parece bien? Bueno, las haré mañana en la noche, porque dudo que en el día tenga tiempo, tengo MUCHÍSIMAS cosas que hacer, así que si las hago en la noche, ya para el miércoles las tendrán. Bye!!!!!  
  
Les quiere Mucho: Hermione_de_Potter 


	5. El Regreso a la Realidad

Hoooooooolaaaaaa a Todos!!!!

Es un placer estar aquí, en lo que supuestamente será el último capítulo de esta historia (Yupi!!! Por fin termine alguna de mis historias).

Como han estado ustedes? Espero que Muuuuuuyyyyy bien, bueno....ahora vamos con todo el rollo antes de comentar.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (Salvo Diego y Andrea, ellos si son frutos de mi imaginación) son de Rowling, de la Warner, etc,etc,etc ya se saben todo esto, lo único que me pertenece es la trama de la historia.

Bueno a ver, que más tengo que decirles...Ahhhh si!!!! Por ser el último cap decidí no hacerlo a forma ni de song fic, ni con un poema como en el cap anterior, esta vez será unicamente fic, nada más, es que lo que va a pasar dudo que este escrito en alguna historia....y no he tenido ni gota de tiempo para dedicarme a escribir un poema, y como no quería durar mucho tiempo sin actualizarles la historia decidí hacerlo, normalito.

Dedicatoria:

Este capítulo lo dedicó a la memoria de un excelente actor Como lo fue: Richard Harris, que en paz descanse.

No saben como me dolió su muerte....:'( Aún sigo afectada eso....pero bue.... pensemos que donde quiera que este, se encuentra muy bien.....

Creo que por ahora no tengo nada más que decirles, salvo que espero que este capítulo sea de su absoluto agrado, y....una última advertencia...no paren de leerlo en algún momento, si llega a pasar algo inesperado en la historia que piensen que no les dará el final que esperan, ni se les ocurra dejar de leer, se porque se los digo, les prometo que no los defraudare, lo juro, pero tienen que prometerme que pase lo que pase no dejarán de leer, esta bien? ;) Bueno...espero que así sea, ahora dejémosno de palabrerías y comencemos de una buena vez.........

Pd: Lo que este así: "*........*" es porque son pensamientos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Capítulo 5 o debería decir Capítulo Final????

_El Regreso a la Realidad_

Ya era navidad, y Hogwarts se veía mas hermoso y resplandeciente que nunca, la decoración de ese año era simplemente espectacular, y ya las montañas y todo el colegio estaba cubierto de nieve....

Ya no recordaba que sucedía, ni porque había tomado esa decisión, todo le era muy confuso ahora, no sabía porque había seguido ese camino, ¿¿por que si había esperado tanto dejo su lucha cuando tan poco le faltaba.....??

Hermione aún se encontraba en España, no había vuelto al colegio, se suponía que llegaría esa noche, pero....de que le servía que Hermione regresara, si ya ahora sí que era imposible que pudiera estar con ella...porque había hecho eso? No lo sabía, fue un repentino impulso o algo parecido, quien sabe que habría pasado por su cabeza en ese momento, en el preciso momento donde decidió algo muy contrario a sus verdaderos sentimientos, en el preciso momento en que renunció a su verdadero y único Amor....aquel momento cuando le había propuesto matrimonio a Andrea....

¿Ahora que haría? Es cierto que el quería a Andrea, pero tampoco era como para pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, eso no era lo que verdaderamente quería, pero al parecer eso se le había olvidado, ahora solo le faltaba saber la respuesta que le daría Andrea....la joven le pidió un tiempo para pensarlo, dijo que no estaba segura de que fuera lo correcto.....en fin, dijo que lo mejor sería que se verían hoy en la torre de Astronomía a las 5 pm, y ya son las 4 y 50, así que lo mejor sería que comenzará a arreglarse.

Cuando llegó a Arriba, Andrea ya le estaba esperando, había colocado una especie de sofá arriba en la torre, y estaba allí sentada viendo hacia al cielo, cosa que le pareció extraña a Harry puesto que a esa hora aún no habían estrellas....

- Hola Harry! – Le saludó la joven con un beso en la mejilla

- Como estas Andrea? – Le preguntó regalándole una sonrisa.

- Muy feliz!! Harry ya he tomado mi decisión....

- Y esa es?

- Que.....que....yo....a..acep.....No!! Harry a ver, escúchame un segundo

- Que sucede Andrea?

- Harry por más que yo te ame, mas que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo no puedo aceptar.....sería una farsa.....una mentira....si nos llegáramos a casar nuestro matrimonio sería un engaño, y lo sabes, por que tu sabes muy bien que tú........-Andrea hizo una pausa y respiró profundo – Nosotros 2 sabemos muy bien que tu, que tu no me amas Harry – Afirmó con tono triste- Yo sé muy bien que tu a quien verdaderamente amas es a Hermione, y yo no pienso ser un impedimento para tu felicidad, sería injusto para ti y para mí.

- Andrea, yo......de verdad lo siento....no quise hacerte daño....por favor perdóname.....es solo que, estoy confundido....

- No te preocupes Harry, estaré bien, solo necesito algo de tiempo, sabes, si quieres mi consejo, ve a buscar a Mione, dile que aún la amas, pídele otra oportunidad para que lo de ustedes funcione, o al menos hagan el intento.

- Te aseguro que eso haré, en cuanto ella vuelva.

- Me alegro por ustedes, no solo yo....tu hijo también.... – Dijo y dándole un beso a Harry se marchó del lugar rápidamente, dejando a Harry totalmente aturdido, sería que acaso.....no.....¿Andrea estaba embarazada?

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

( O_O!!!! ESTA EMBARAZADA!!!!! Dios pero que ha hecho Harry!!!! ahora como hará para poder seguir con Mione.....:'( Buaaaaaaa porque el mundo es tan cruel??? Jajajajaja sigan leyendo, no se asusten que todo, todito todo tiene una explicación)

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

Hermione se despertó asustada, no podía creer lo que acababa de soñar, era inaudito, todo aquello debía ser mentira, todo tenía que haber sido un sueño......

Harry también se despertó asustado, un sudor frío le recorría por la espalda, tenía la respiración un poco entrecortada, y poco a poco fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la claridad del día....

( N/a: ok, ok, no me maten por favor, y para quienes no han asimilado la cosa todavía TODO fue un sueño, o sea lo que paso en el cap 3 y 4 no era mas que un sueño, ahora sí volvimos a la realidad verdadera que es la continuación del 2 capítulo)

- Levántate dormilón!!!! Ya es tarde – Le dijo Ron lanzándole un almohadazo.

"*Esperen un segundo!!!!....¿¿¿Ron en Hogwarts??? Que haces Ron en Hogwarts, si el ni siquiera es profesor.....y encima, ¿¿¿que hace vestido con el uniforme del colegio??? Si ellos se habían graduado hace 5 años ya......*"

- Harry, vamos ya despiértate, es nuestra última mañana aquí en Hogwarts y tú durmiendo, además debemos buscar a Hermione, Parvati me contó que anoche regresó muy tarde al castillo y que estuvo llorando un rato.

"*¿¿¿Último día en Hogwarts??? Dios mío, esto cada vez le parecía mas y más extraño....de repente se abre la puerta de la habitación y entran en ella....¡¡¡Neville, Seamus y Dean!!!, todos vestidos con las túnicas del colegio, y ahora que se daba cuenta, estaba en su dormitorio....eso quiere decir que.....TODO HABÍA SIDO UN SUEÑO!!!.....Pero había sido tan real.....la despedida de Mione, su reencuentro, todo, todo había sido muy real.....*"

- Esto....Ron, yo te alcanzo ahora, voy a tomar un baño primero – Dijo Harry aún aturdido

- Como quieras...te estaré esperando en el comedor, ve a buscar a Mione, cuando te vayas, si?

- Si, claro, yo voy por ella.

Harry se fue directo al baño, a ver si lo que estaba pasando era real, o era un sueño dentro de otro sueño.....Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de la chicas. Hermione se había despertado de golpe......

- No puedo permitirlo....no puedo permitirlo....-Dijo en un susurro

- Que no puedes permitir Hermione?- Le preguntó..... "*¡¡¡Lavender!!! sentándose junto a ella....¿¿¿Qué hacía Lavender en el colegio??? Y aparte de eso....¿¿Por qué no estaba en su habitación??? Aquel lugar en el cual se encontraba se parecía más a su antiguo dormitorio...."

- Esto....nada, nada, solo una pesadilla

- Bueno, lo mejor será que te levantes, por cierto, Harry esta sentado allá abajo en la sala común, creo que te está esperando, puesto que ya ron bajó, ya sabes se fue con Parvati.

- Estooo....si claro, ahora bajo, ya tu te irás?

- Si, Seamus me esta esperando en el comedor.

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos después.

- Si, bueno, Adiós!!

Hermione fue rápidamente al baño, y lo primero que hizo fue echarse un poco de agua y mirarse al espejo, de verdad todo había sido un sueño?? Pero había sido tan real....pero....que haría ahora? Ahora que sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Harry? Y que ese sueño le había permitido ver el enorme error que cometería si se marchaba a España, dejando atrás a su único y verdadero amor, ahora que sabía que su mundo había cambiado, que había renacido en ella aquel hermoso sentimiento.

Pero...de verdad eso era lo que quería??? De verdad quería vivir en aquella especie de ilusión llamada amor?? De verdad quería abandonar su sueño de estudiar, y ser una profesional??? De verdad estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por un amor adolescente??? Porque definitivamente eso no tenía otro nombre....era un amor adolescente, era de esos amores que un día florecen y al otro se marchitan, que se los lleva el viento dejándonos solo el recuerdo, la sombra de lo que en algún momento fue algo tan maravilloso que pensamos que nunca acabaría, pero ciertamente siempre acaba, porque nada es para siempre, bueno, el amor verdadero nunca acaba, pero es tan difícil encontrar a ese amor verdadero....a esa persona a la que aunque pasen segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años, siglos y milenios, nunca jamás dejarías de amarla, y la amarías en cada momento como que si fuera el último momento que pasarías a su lado, que amarías con todo tu ser, que entregarías tu alma y tu cuerpo por esa persona, esa persona a la cual amarías con locura por toda tu vida, y que ese amor nunca se extinguiría......

De verdad era harry esa persona para ella? De verdad Harry era el hombre con quien compartiría el resto de su vida? De verdad sería Harry el padre de sus hijos? Su compañero hasta la eternidad? O simplemente era un ridículo capricho de adolescentes, un amor que nace, pero que luego muere, desaparece, se esfuma, sin dejar alguna huella, algún indicio para saber a donde se fue y que ha sido de él.....

Hermione se terminó de vestir, y gracias a un hechizo que había aprendido en pocos minutos se aliso el pelo, luego se sujetó una cola de caballo, y se dejó 2 mechones sin recoger, se vio por última vez en el espejo, para asegurarse nuevamente de que lo de antes no había sido un sueño, y que eso de que estaba en su dormitorio el día antes de marcharse de Hogwarts si lo era, pero lamentable o afortunadamente, no era así, de verdad todo era un sueño, no se había ido realmente a España, no había conocido a nadie llamado Diego, Andrea realmente no existía, nada había sido real, ahora solo recordaba que la noche anterior le había dicho a Harry que se marcharía para España....

Cual sería su sorpresa que cuando llegó abajo allí se encontraba él....con sus cabellos tan revueltos como siempre....con la vista fija en las cenizas de la fogata, como que si se le fuera la vida en ello, buscando las respuestas de sus problemas dentro de ellas, buscándole una explicación a su vida, y a cada uno de los acontecimientos de esta....

En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron, tan intensamente que cada segundo que pasaba parecía una eternidad, contenían la respiración con miedo a que si respiraban, aquel momento podía acabar, trataban de guardarlo en sus memorias, tatuarlo si fuese posible, para que jamás quedara en el olvido....Pero todo en algún momento se acaba, ya sea bueno o malo, triste o doloroso....

- Hermione...esto...yo, yo te estaba esperando – Le dijo Harry un poco nervios

- Bajamos a desayunar? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Si, claro, vamos

Hermione iba sumergida dentro de sus pensamientos, casi igual o peor que Harry...

"* No puedo creer que todo haya sido un sueño....pero es que fue tan real..., si de algo estoy segura es que me ayudó a pensar mejor las cosas....no puedo irme....no ahora que se que lo que siento por Harry es sincero, no ahora que se que él también me quiere, ya se que me prometí a mi misma no volver a enamorarme....pero es que simplemente no puedo...esto que siento por Harry siempre ha estado presente en mi vida, pero solo hasta ahora me he dado cuenta....recuerdo claramente que en tercero ya me gustaba Harry, pero siempre lo vi como un imposible, luego cuando me entere que a él le gustaba Cho, decidí que era mejor no hacerme ilusiones, creí haberlo olvidado totalmente cuando me comenzó a gustar Ron en nuestro quinto curso...pero ya ven?? Al parecer nunca logré olvidarme de él realmente, al parecer nunca pude sacarlo realmente de mi corazón....además y si lo que había soñado realmente sucedía??, esa pesadilla o podía ser cierta....porque realmente eso era lo que había sido una horrorosa pesadilla, de la cual se sentía muy agradecida de haber salido.....*"

Pronto llegaron al comedor, que estaba reluciente como siempre, en la mesa de Gryffindor, todos los estudiantes del 7° curso miraban el comedor con melancolía, sabiendo que sería la última vez que entrarían en él....recordando los 7 años de vida que habían pasado en él, todos los secretos que guardaba ese castillo....la vida de miles y miles estudiantes que habían dejado en el grabadas un poco de sus vidas.....

- Harry!!! Hermione!!! Por fin llegan!!!! – Les saludo un Ron muy entusiasmado.

- Hola Ron, preparado para dejar el castillo?? – Le preguntó Hermione, quien a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, le seguía teniendo gran estima.

- Claro que si Hermi, pero en fin, lo que les quería decir es que hemos organizado una fiesta todos los de Gryffindor.

- Donde será??

- En la discoteca que abrieron nueva en el Callejón Diagón, nos vamos a reunir todos allá, van a venir??

- Yo...no lo se, debo ir a arreglar unas cosas en mi nuevo departamento.

- Ohhhh vamos Harry, lo que tengas arreglar puedes hacerlo otro día, Hermi, tu si irás, verdad??

-Si, será divertido – Contestó la joven.

- Esta bien ron, iré, pero solo por un rato.

- Dios...quien te entiende Harry.

Después del desayuno tuvieron que ir a tomar el tren, después de ver por ultima vez el castillo, el tren partió, dejando atrás aquel que en un momento fue su hogar, aquel lugar que tenían tanto significado para él, aquel lugar que había traído alegría a su vida, aquel lugar donde conoció a sus amigos, así como también a sus enemigos, aquel lugar donde descubrió el amor y el odio, la alegría.....Pronto llegaron al ande 9 ¾ en King Cross, todos se despidieron, prometiendo que mantendrían el contacto, de todas formas ya se verían a la noche nuevamente....

La fiesta ya había comenzado, la música alta, las bebidas por doquier, muchas risas, realmente era un ambiente animado, muchas parejas ya se habían adueñado de la pista de baile, otros hablaban animadamente en la barra mientras bebían y otros estaban sentados con sus compañeros añorando los viejos tiempos.

- Harry!! Amigo mío por fin has llegado, ya pensaba yo que te arrepentirías – Le saludo efusivamente ron, quien acaba de liberarse de un apasionado beso de Parvati.

- Vine porque Sirius me obligó.....yo no hubiese querido venir

- Es por Mione verdad? – Le dijo mientras le ofrecía una cerveza.

- Mione se irá mañana a España ron....

- No te creo, de verdad? Pero....y porque no se despidió? Digo...a mi no me dijo nada

- Ella no quiere que lo sepan, sabes que no le gustan las despedidas...

- Y no piensas hacer nada? Digo la dejarás ir?

- Y que voy a hacer? Es su decisión...yo no soy nadie para impedírselo

- Pero no puedes dejar que se vaya así como así, es que...bueno si tal vez tu le dijeses lo que sientes por ella a lo mejor se queda.

- Ya Mione lo sabe todo...

- Te le declaraste??? Cuando?? Harry porque no me contaste??

- Eso fue el otro día....y no te conté, pues la noche que ocurrió todo tu llegaste con dolor de cabeza al dormitorio, y dijiste que no querías que te molestaran...

- Sabes que, habla con ella, mira acaba de llegar – Dijo señalando hacia donde estaba Lavender

- Mione!!! Que bueno que llegaste – La recibió ron, cuando se acerco al lugar donde se encontraban.

- Hola Ron!! Hola Harry!! – Dijo saludándoles con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

- Amor....vamos a bailar, si? – Dijo Lavender jalando a Ron por el brazo.

- Si, claro, bueno Mione te dejo en buena compañía, nos vamos princesa??

- Claro!! – Dijo Parvati para luego perderse entre la multitud de gente con Ron.

Al principio ninguno de los 2 dijo nada, luego fueron a sentarse a una de las mesas mas alejadas del salón, que se encontraba en la terraza del lugar, no había nadie allá arriba, al parecer todos estaban en la pista de baile, disfrutando de la fiesta...en cambio ellos estaban allí, afuera, a la luz de la luna, sin saber que decir o que hacer, sin saber si es de día o es de noche, sin saber nada de lo que los rodea, salvo que estaban ellos 2, allí juntos, y que....quizás sería la última vez que lo estarían...., que estarían así amándose en silencio, sin que su acompañante se enterara, deseando entregarse a las caricias y besos del otro bajo la luz de su amiga la luna, aquella luna romántica que los invitaba a disfrutar de los encantos de un amor correspondido.....

- Linda noche, no crees? – Le preguntó tratando de borrar aquel silencio tan incomodo que lo único que le daba ganas era de besar a Mione, de abrazarla, de acariciarla, de saber que sus besos serían para él, que nada ni nadie se la arrebataría....

- La luna esta hermosa, tiene un brillo diferente, como que si supiera que algo fuera a ocurrir...

- Quizás, tan solo deberíamos descubrir que es....

- La luna guarda consigo muchos secretos, es muy buena confidente, así que no creo que quiera revelárnoslo

- Bailamos? – Pregunto de pronto y sin previo aviso Harry

- Pero....no tendríamos que bajar??

- No necesariamente, aquí también podemos tener música – Harry tomó de la manó a Hermione, y con su varita, hizo comenzar a sonar una canción muy lenta, tomó a Hermione por la cintura y esta apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de Harry.

Así duraron mucho tiempo, tanto que ni siquiera ellos sabían cuanto exactamente fue...y es que estando juntos el tiempo transcurría tan rápido...es como que el destino quería separarlos...como que si fuese alguien obstinado que no le gusta ver la felicidad en los demás....y por eso quería separarlos, para que no fuesen felices....aún así ellos estaban disfrutando ese momento, ese momento que era SU momento y lo seguiría siendo por el resto de la eternidad....porque no solo quedaría marcado en el tiempo, sino también en sus memorias, en sus vidas, y nada ni nadie podría borrarlo....

- No te vayas....- Le susurro Harry al odio

- No me iré – Le respondió Hermione levantando la vista para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de Harry

- N-n-no te irás? De verdad?

- No....o bueno si, pero no ahora, no mañana...

- Pero...porque?? pensé que de verdad deseabas ir a hacer ese curso, que te haría muy feliz.

- Mi verdadera felicidad se encuentra acá....no en España, y ningún curso podrá reemplazar eso.

- Q-q-que te hizo cambiar de opinión??

- Quieres la verdad?? – Harry asintió con la cabeza – Pues anoche tuve un sueño un tanto extraño, que me hizo dar cuenta del error que cometería si me iba...si te dejaba...

- Un sueño? Que sueño?

- No lo se, fue extraño....yo me fui a España y regrese 5 años después a Hogwarts, yo conseguí un novio, y tu salías con una profesora de acá del colegio, luego yo volví a España para terminar con mi novio, pero tu le propusiste matrimonio a la chica, y ella se negó, luego te dijo que estaba embarazada, y allí termino.

- Curioso.....realmente curioso

- Que cosa Harry??

- Que yo tuve el mismo sueño anoche....

- Que extraño...quizás fue un premonición, un vistazo a lo que sería de nuestro futuro

- Mejor no pensemos en eso ahora....-Dijo tomando por la barbilla a Hermione, para fundir sus labios con los de la joven en un cálido beso.

- Gracias....gracias por estar siempre ahí cuando te necesito, gracias por.....-Harry había colocado uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Hermione.

- No digas nada, el único que debería dar las gracias soy yo, a ti por darme esa oportunidad de corresponder mis sentimientos, por haberte cruzado hace 7 años en mi camino.....y quiero que sepas que nunca, nunca, pero nunca te haré sufrir, nunca te voy a engañar, y siempre, por siempre y para siempre te voy a amar – Le dijo antes de que volvieran a besarse, esta vez en un beso apasionado, que expresaba todo lo que llevaban por dentro....

Porque el amor lo supera todo, lo alcanza todo, lo da todo, lo espera todo, lo entrega todo, porque el amor es un todo o nada, o lo tomas o lo dejas, como una montaña rusa, donde tienes que decidir si aceptas la aventura o prefieres permanecer en tierra firme, el amor es algo que te eleva hasta el cielo, te hace sentir la persona mas feliz del mundo....

Y eso sería lo que harían, amarse con cada partícula de su cuerpo, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada mes, cada año, cada siglo, y así hasta la eternidad, porque el amor verdadero nunca muere, el amor verdadero no se desgasta, sino que se agranda con cada día que pasa.....

~*FIN*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Bueno....creo que eso es todo.

Un verdadero placer escribir para ustedes, me siento verdaderamente complacida de que les haya gustado ***Mione esta que casi que llora**** No puedo creerlo.....La termine!!!!!! :D :D, bueno, al menos de que ustedes no lo decidan así.....pero según mis planes ya esta terminada, Juaz que emoción mi primera historia terminada!!!!

Ahora bien, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer contestando todos los reviews que tengo atrasados, comenzaré con los que me dejaron del capítulo 3 y que por problemas de tiempo no pude contestar cuando subía el cap 4:

*** Reviews del Capítulo 3:

- Hermionet2002: Espero que hayas disfrutado la lectura, y que el cap 4 y por supuesto este te hayan gustado tanto o más que los otros ;). Muchísimas Gracias por tu apoyo :)

- Maika Yugi: Mmm lo admito, fui demasiado cruel con Harry y Con Hermi, creo que rompí algunos de mis principios, pero bue.......por lo menos el final quedo como quería.

- Lissy-H/hr4Ever : Puedes creerlo??? Ya lo termine!!!, Jejejeje que feliz estoy por eso :p, bueno ahora sí te prometo que dentro de muy poco verás actualizado el otro fic, Yo también pienso que el pobre Harry sufrió demasiado....y Hermi no se le quedó atrás.....

- Cinthya: Espero que te haya gustado el cap anterior y este tanto como los otros!!!! ;) Muchísimas Gracias por tu review.

- Jou Chan: Espero que te haya gustado, este capítulo, la verdad es que hasta yo quede sorprendida por lo que escribí, espero que no hayan quedado en estado de shock y se hayan recuperado de la sorpresa :p

- Mariana: Muchas Gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que te gusta : )

- Malkavian: Jjejejejejeej así que el cap 3 te llegó hasta el alma, jijijijjiji eso es una buena señal para mí, quiere decir que hice bien mi trabajo, y eso me alegra como tu no tienes idea. Esa Canción me encató!!!

- Fram: Espero que al igual que con el cap 3 hayas quedado muy metida en la historia con estos caps. ME encanta que te haya gustado!!! Gracias ;)

- Acaramelada: Jajaajajajaja yo también pensé lo mismo ¿Draco como Profesor? Encima, no se ni que pinta en la historia, solo lo puse porque me dieron ganas :p y porque me parece que el es la sucesión perfecta de Snape.

********Bueno ahora vamos con los reviews del cap 4:

- Lalwen de Black: Bueno, a ti te respondo los 4 aquí de una para no hacernos un rollo: Espero que te haya gustado mucho este fic, estaría demás decir que puede llegar a ser tomado como un hecho de la vida real, aunque solo algunas partes.....entiendo lo de enamorarte de tu mejor amigo....es el peor error que se puede cometer en este mundo....

Pasando a otro tema: YO ADORO A ALEJANDRO SANZ!!! Me encantan todas sus canciones, no hay ni una sola que no me guste, o que por lo menos no me sepa un pedazo de la letra :p

Jajajaja sip, esa misma soy yo, la que le deja unos reviews larguísimos a Malkavian, pero es que ese fic es demasiado bueno como para dejarle un review corto, además sería imposible dejar de decirle todos los comentarios, dudas y rollos mentales con los que me deja....Cada vez me deja peor :'(

Y sip!!!! Yo soy la camarada de Ralkm, que fue al programa, Juaz! Lo logré, lo que pasa es que eso de tener contactos y chantajes con los de producción es algo muy bueno ¬¬

Ok, ok dejare de subestimarme, pero no se, al principio tenía miedo dee que me fuera a quedar tetricamente horrorosa la poesía, pero bue....eso lo conpensaría la trama del fic en todo caso, pero gracias a Dios que todos salió buen.

Tienes razón, la canción también me hizo recordar un podo a Hermione, es muy linda la letra.

Bueno espeor que te haya gustado este cap final. Bye!!! Y Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews!!

- Lissy-H/Hr4Ever: estudiar!!!! No menciones esa palabra en mi presencia, estoy HARTA de estar estudiando a cada rato.....no saben como detesto la física :'(. Bue Espero que te haya gustado este Cap ;) Bye!  
  


- Mione: Espero que haya gustado este cap tanto o más que los anteriores. Muchas Gracias Por tu apoyo!!

- Valesis: Ojalá te haya gustado también este chap, y que tus dudas o intrigas se haya dispersado ya ;)

- Phoenix G Fawkes: Muchísimas Gracias!!!!! Me encanta que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores, y espero que hayas quedado complacida con el final.

- Ralkm Diggory: El fin del mundo se acerca!!!! Sálvese quien pueda!!!!!......Ejem, bueno eso fue una forma de expresar lo sorprendida que estoy ;), jo, eras la última persona que me imaginaba que me dejaría un review en esta historia. Camarada ten cuidado, puedes contagiarte, hay mucho romanticismo H/hr por aquí, no Hr con el pollo remojado de Ron, Juajajajajajajaja (Discúlpenme si hay alguna fanática de Ron cerca, como verán no le tengo mucha estima que se diga al pobre....y eso que no me ha hecho nada :s )

- Fram: Gracias por tu review!!!! Yo soy de Venezuela, y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, con lo que trabaje en el capítulo 4 fue con una poesía que yo misma escribí.

- Malkavian: Jejejejeje Harry siempre ha sido bueno, Muuuuuuuyyyyyyy bueno, Pero nada de que te lo quieres comer, Harry es mío, tu quedate con mi suegrito James, Jejejeje si es que Lily te deja :p

- Natty: Muchísimas Gracias por tu review!!!! Espero que tu también este bien y que te haya gustado mucho este cap, tu también cuidate muchooooo ;).

- KarolynA SiLveR dE FeLTon: Gracias Loka!!!! =), me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, y siiiiii ya peudes estar feliz, ahora si voy a continuar el fic que te mande el otro día ;)

Bueno señores, ha sido un verdadero placer escribir para ustedes, espero que esta historia haya sido de su total agrado, ya saben, dejenme reviews, acepto críticas, Howlers, tortazos, calabazas, etc,etc,etc

Cuídense Mucho!!!!

Portense bien..Si se van a portar mal llamenme ;)

Acuérdense que les quiero mucho

Atte.

Hermione_de_Potter


End file.
